


Echoes

by JolinarJackson



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolinarJackson/pseuds/JolinarJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a haunted mansion calling for Torchwood's attention. The echoes are starting to manifest themselves into our time, which can only mean danger for the entire planet. For the Torchwood team, this mission is special – after all, the haunted mansion is Torchwood House. The team takes a trip to Scotland where Jack and Ianto finally find the opportunity to start to repair the damage done to their relationship, while Tosh tries to find herself after what happened with Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Countrycide, Greeks Bearing Gifts, Fragments / Doctor Who: Tooth And Claw  
> Setting: after Greeks Bearing Gifts  
> Warnings: Torture, partner betrayal, language  
> Contains: Sex  
> Author's Note: This is the sequel to The Golden Boy and has several references to other parts of the series. It's not necessary to have read them, though. In part inspired by Torchwood Archives and Ianto's Desktop.  
> Beta: danian beta'ed the English version and Inja Morgan the German one. Thanks a lot!  
> Disclaimer: I’m not making money with this fanfic. The tv-shows Doctor Who and Torchwood and the characters appearing within them belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.  
> Clyde Muirshiel Regional Park and Lochwinnoch are real places in Scotland.

**Prologue**

 

The former manor was a ruin in the middle of the hills and sharp cliffs of Clyde Muirshiel Regional Park. Surely it had been beautiful back when it had been built, when there had still been people visiting the proud and, without a doubt, wealthy inhabitants. 

Jemma stepped through the lithic archway onto the forecourt of the manor. In its middle, a pedestal was all that was left of a statue – maybe the stony twin of an ancestor, or a religious symbol, maybe a crest or a simple piece of art. Whatever it had been, time, thieves or the weather had taken it away. Ivy was embracing the pedestal and a few lonely flowers littered the ground. The house itself towered over the forecourt. There had been several floors, but the roof had caved in more than one place, stooping the building as if it was an old man who'd had a long, tiring life. The windows were destroyed – black holes in the walls, mostly nailed up with boards. The highest tower must have been topped by a glass dome … all that was left was a skeleton of wooden support beams. All of it proof of Thomas's story about the big fire destroying the building in the 1920s. 

Jemma shivered and crossed her arms. It was just a house, but still, it seemed threatening somehow. As if nobody was allowed inside. Jemma didn't want to be here anymore, but they'd walked out here all the way from Lochwinnoch and she didn't want to be the only one telling Thomas that he should rethink his idea of a fun party for his 17th birthday.

As if he'd read her thoughts Thomas stopped next to her and said, “Looks haunted.“ He winked at her, his blue eyes twinkling joyfully, as if he was looking forward to meeting a ghost.

Emilia stopped on Jemma's other side, her hands clutching the straps of her rucksack. She'd been complaining about the weight of the camping equipment for the past hour. Unfortunately, asking their parents for a lift had been out of the question: this area was officially very much forbidden. One reason more for Thomas to want to celebrate his birthday here with his two best friends: nobody would bother them. Jemma shivered again.

Emilia tucked her sandy hair behind her ears and nudged Jemma playfully. “Oh, this is so cool. I bet it's totally haunted.“

“That's why we're here,“ Thomas said with a wide grin. 

Jemma loved her friends, she really did. But right this moment, she wanted to kill them. Sure, they had all decided in favour of the haunted house when they'd talked about what to do this weekend, but that didn't help at all. Jemma didn't like ghost stories. They scared her. This manor scared her. “Do we have to sleep here?“ she asked. 

Emilia rolled her eyes. “Come on, Jemma. Live a little.“

With Thomas, she headed for the big double door leading into the house, which looked like it could barely hold itself up. Jemma followed them hesitantly. Ignoring the sign that warned visitors from trespassing, Thomas rattled the door. He slammed his bodyweight against it and almost fell inside when it shifted. It squeaked loudly in its hinges, showing them the first glance at the dark interior. The boards in front of the windows didn't allow for much light inside. A strip of the evening sun fell through the front door, though, and showed them a dusty, slightly charred carpet that might have been red once, but by now was mostly grey from dirt. Thomas switched on his torch and went inside. Emilia followed him immediately. Jemma preferred to soak up a bit more of the warmth of the setting sun. Her friends' torches showed her a stairwell leading upstairs. There were several doors leading on to other rooms located around the reception hall. Jemma glanced at the forecourt behind her and sighed reluctantly. Next to the door, almost hidden by grass and a bush, was a sign made from stone. Jemma swished aside the grass with her foot to be able to read it. Two words were carved into the material:

_Torchwood House_

For just a second, she thought about returning to Lochwinnoch. Her mom would warm her up dinner and she could watch some telly.

Emilia's voice cam from inside, “Jemma, what are you waiting for?“

She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and entered _Torchwood House_.

***

The fire had been disastrous, no room had been left untouched by it. On some walls, they could still see the outlines of pictures or furniture, showing them that some things seemed to have survived the flames and had been carried away. Furniture that had been destroyed beyond repair was still standing around. Mostly shelves: charred and empty. Since there were no ashes on them to indicate that the books within had been destroyed, there was a possibility that they had survived the fire. Or maybe somebody had stolen them and then burned the house down, like Thomas was suggesting from time to time with a wide grin on his freckled face. “He locked the family in the basement and there, they died.“ He grinned at Jemma. “Maybe we'll see their ghosts tonight.“ 

“Stop it!“ she said, huddling underneath her sleeping bag. “I don't want to hear that.“

By now it was dark outside. They were sitting around their torches on the matted carpet in front of the fireplace in the living room – or salon, as Emilia insisted on calling it. They'd set up a tent, even though they were inside. Apparently Thomas was willing to put up with ghosts, but not with rain leaking inside. Aside from a few shelves, the room was empty. The curtains were ripped and barely covered the boarded windows. The wind was howling around the house, but other than that, it was deathly quiet. 

Until Emilia rustled with the crisp pack. “I'm bored,“ she said. “I can't believe I'm missing _Grey's Anatomy_ for this. I thought it would be way more interesting.“

“It's not midnight yet,“ Thomas answered.

Jemma said, “I want to leave.“

Thomas sighed, irritated. “Why? Nothing's happening.“

“The house is creepy.“

“That's why we're here.“

Jemma stared at Thomas pleadingly. His face softened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Emilia interrupted him with a choked noise. Thomas and Jemma turned to look at her. Emilia was staring towards the windows, her green eyes wide in disbelief. Jemma didn't want to look. She didn't want to know what exactly had put that expression on Emilia's face. It couldn't be good. Her heart hammered in her chest, when she slowly turned her head. She _had_ to know, though. No matter if it was a man without head or a Bloody Baron like in _Harry Potter_ – she had to see it. 

Reality was almost disappointing, but Jemma nevertheless clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress a startled shout. Because the young woman in the clothes of a maidservant just couldn't really stand there and clean the broken windows. Jemma blinked and the woman vanished.

Thomas asked, “Did you see that?“

Jemma couldn't help but feel a slightly spiteful glee because of his panicky voice. But her fear was bigger than her mischief. She got up. “I'm out of here,“ she said, picking up her rucksack. She didn't waste time by packing her sleeping bag, keeping it wrapped around her shoulders. The tent was hers, but as far as she was concerned, the maid could have it. Relieved, she saw Thomas and Emilia picking up their backpacks as well. All three of them shuffled towards the door, carrying their backpacks and torches and wrapped in their sleeping bags. They stopped in the reception hall, confronted with a whole group of maids.

Emilia whispered, “Oh, God.“ Her hand wrapped around Jemma's arm. Jemma barely noticed, she was fascinated. The young women didn't seem to see them; they were standing in a circle, whispering and giggling, until an older maidservant entered and shooed them away. Then they vanished as if they had never been there.

“They ...“ Jemma swallowed. “They don't even know we're here.“

Suddenly, Thomas pointed towards the upper end of the stairwell. “Look,“ he whispered. 

There, overlooking the reception hall, stood … something. 

Jemma flinched and Emilia cried out and pressed her face against Jemma's shoulder, trying to hide from the monster. 

Thomas had gone pale. “What is that? Oh, God, what is that?“

As far as Jemma was concerned, it looked like a wolf, even though it was walking on two legs and seemed a bit bigger and more athletic than a common wolf. It descended the stairs, ignoring them completely. It had to be a ghost. 

Jemma couldn't move. She heard somebody whimper softly and realized that it was Emilia. Thomas seemed to scrape together all his courage and put his arms around them. “It can't see us,“ he whispered soothingly. “It can't see us. It's just a ghost.“

The wolf reached the end of the stairwell and sniffed the air as if it was looking for someone. Thomas was right, it was just a ghost like the maidservants. That didn't keep Jemma from trembling fearfully – hard enough to lose her grip on her torch that clattered onto the floor.

And the wolf turned its head in their direction and stared at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

 

Toshiko Sato had learned to deal with solitude. It wasn't something she enjoyed – she wanted someone to share her life with, somebody who belonged to her – but she could live with it. Her eyes slid from her laptop through the boardroom and then through the big windows down into the Torchwood main Hub. She let herself get distracted by the water running down the sculpture in the centre of the room. The door to the boardroom was open, so she was able to hear the low pitter-patter of the water hitting the basin. She closed her eyes. She was becoming tired, even though it wasn't even lunch time. She'd worked on several projects until late last night, at home, where nobody could watch her and remind her of her need to sleep. The flat felt empty without Mary. It was strange, since they really hadn't been together for long. Not even a week. The loneliness was now overwhelming whenever she was on her own, though.

She looked at Owen's and Gwen's abandoned work stations. They'd been sent out to a small Rift alert by Jack. Tosh was glad she didn't have to see them. She couldn't have said what surprised her more: the fact that Gwen slept with Owen whom she'd criticized for his sex life ever since she'd started working for Torchwood, or the fact that Gwen cheated on her boyfriend and had told Tosh that she wouldn't stop doing it, not even now that Tosh knew. 

Tosh had spent the last few days wishing she'd never worn Mary's pendant. If she hadn't, she would have never read her team mates thoughts. She would still be able to believe that there was nothing between Gwen and Owen. Then she wouldn't know just how bored they were by her and her work. She would have never betrayed Jack's trust by bringing a stranger into this base. She wouldn't have learned just what it felt like to be betrayed by someone she loved. 

Mary had been a bitter lecture for Tosh. She couldn't believe that she'd been that stupid. Everything had been too perfect and easy. She should have known that Mary was setting a trap, but Mary had noticed what Tosh needed – attention and love from someone who could distract her from the hopeless case that was Owen Harper – and she'd used her. She'd used Tosh in every single way. And now she was dead and Tosh was alone and Gwen and Owen were ignoring her. And Jack, who had done so much for her, was disappointed in her. 

Tosh's laptop beeped, pulling her from her thoughts. She focused on her computer. The internal Instant Message Service had opened.

IANTO: :)

Tosh smiled and looked back through the glass wall of the boardroom into the main Hub. She found Ianto near the cogwheel door, his PDA in his hand, looking at her with worry. 

Without Ianto, the days after Mary's death would have been much harder on Tosh. He'd turned up at her flat to console her. She'd called him when she hadn't wanted to be alone and he'd reassured her that her job with Torchwood was safe, no matter what she'd done. Tosh knew that he was just returning the favour she'd done him during his suspension, but she couldn't help but think that they were building a pretty amazing friendship. He gifted her with a small smile and raised his eyebrows questioningly. He'd probably seen her sad face. She turned to her keyboard.

TOSH: I'm fine.

Ianto frowned at her, then he smiled again.

IANTO: Want to talk?  
TOSH: No.

He'd been offering her to talk about Mary for days, about what happened, but Tosh couldn't. Not yet. That didn't stop him from asking and Tosh appreciated it.

The phone on the boardroom table rang. Tosh watched Ianto putting away his PDA and hurrying to answer the extension in the kitchen niche. Sighing, she closed the IM chat and went back to work. Jack was waiting for the analysis of the Rift activity over the last few months and she wouldn't disappoint him.

***

Somebody, probably Owen, had left an empty biscuit pack in the sink. Ianto sighed in resignation and forced himself to ignore it for the time being to answer the call. Normally, all calls landed in Jack's office, except when Jack's line was busy or when he diverted the calls for some reason. Ianto glanced at his watch and noted that Jack would probably still be busy talking to the Prime Minister. That made it officially Ianto's task to answer the phone. He was curious: aside from the Prime Minister and the royal family, only UNIT ever called them. He couldn't think of a reason anyone would want to reach them at the moment. 

He took a moment to straighten his tie and then answered the phone. “Jones?“

_“Why the hell isn't Harkness answering?“_

Ianto immediately recognized the Scottish accent and gravely voice. Archie McIntyre, Torchwood Two leader, apparently had never learned to start a phone call with a hello. Ianto had met McIntyre only once – during a training course Torchwood One had organized in Glasgow – and he hadn't really decided what to think of him since. On one hand, the archives in Glasgow were perfectly organized. On the other hand, McIntyre was rude, quaint and he was drinking a bit too much. Owen's favourite story about McIntyre was the one where he'd been overwhelmed by a simple e-mail and sent a top secret file about the monster of Loch Ness to a local newspaper instead of Torchwood One. Ianto knew that Jack and Archie were close. Since Archie was well over seventy (nobody knew exactly how old he was) and had worked for Torchwood for forty years, that wasn't a big surprise. Jack and Archie must have spent a lot of time together.

That was why Ianto overlooked the rude greeting and just answered, “The Captain is currently in an important call with the Prime Minister. Is there something I can tell him, Mr. McIntyre?“

_“That there's a huge problem over here he could be interested in solving. Something more important than the Prime Minister's ego. Check Scotland's Rift activity for the last two weeks and tell Harkness to call Archie.“_

Ianto smiled in amusement about Archie's habit to talk about himself in the third person, but he didn't let it show. “Where in particular should we check?“

 _“A particular address,“_ Archie answered. _“Torchwood House.“_

***

Jack leaned back in his chair and supported his elbows on his desk. His right hand was busy tapping a pen against he wooden desktop in irritation while his left hand was clutching the phone hard as if he could choke off the Prime Minister’s words, _“Mr. Saxon is our Minister of Defence. He has every right to know about Torchwood.“_

“With all due respect, I don't think so,“ Jack answered firmly. “Our Charter says that only the Prime Minister and the royal family is to know about Torchwood. UNIT is the representative organisation. Torchwood is top secret.“ He pushed a few papers aside he would still have to read later.

_“Those rules are antiquated at best and the last time anyone changed them was 1967. Captain, you have to agree that times have changed.“_

Ianto entered Jack's office, holding open the door for Tosh who was nervously tucking her dark hair behind her ears. Jack frowned and raised his eyebrows questioningly. He knew that Ianto wouldn't disturb him if it wasn't important. Ianto signalled him to end the call before shoving his hands in the trouser pockets of his suit, effectively making Tosh the one bearing the news. 

There was nothing Jack would have rather done in this moment than ending the call. “However, Mr. Prime Minister, we'll have to continue this some other time. I'm afraid an important case just landed on my desk.“

_“Just remember that it could be useful to have Mr. Saxon on your side, Captain.“_

“I'm sure he's a very nice guy.“ With that, Jack hung up and turned to Tosh. “Problems?“ he asked.

“Yes,“ she answered, “huge problems.“ She walked around his desk and he shifted his chair away to allow her access to his computer which was standing on a small table crammed into a corner. While Tosh busied herself opening the necessary computer programmes to explain the situation, Jack turned to Ianto. He was still standing near the open door and answered Jack's gaze with a questioning frown. Jack smiled at him. After a second of hesitation, Ianto returned the gesture. For the first time in days, Jack realized how good Ianto looked: more content and healthy. Aside from the situation with Mary, the last few weeks had been quiet and Jack had been able to send the team home on time most evenings. The added amount of sleep must have helped Ianto. Jack hoped that he'd finally been able to regain some sense of peace. Just like Jack was slowly coming to terms with his loss and was ready to look towards the future. He'd spent a lot of time alone in the last few weeks, keeping Ianto at a distance. Matthew's death had hit him hard and the last thing he'd wanted was to lose himself in Ianto to overcome his grief. It would've been unfair towards either of them. 

Jack leaned back in his chair. “Who called?“

Ianto pulled his hands from his pockets and folded them on his back as if he was taking on an official work position. “Torchwood Two asked us to check the Rift activity in Scotland.“

“So?“ Jack asked. 

Tosh stepped back from his computer an pointed at the screen. Jack turned his attention to her and immediately started to worry. She seemed tired, her hair in an untidy knot. Dark shadows had developed underneath her eyes. Jack regretted that out of all Torchwood members, Tosh had been Mary's victim. She was insecure enough. The fact that she thought she'd found the possibility of love just to discover that she'd been manipulated into betraying Torchwood must have made things worse. He didn't know how to show her that he still trusted in her. She worked a lot from home and regularly handed in reports about all kinds of projects. More reports than he needed or asked for. He decided to wait for a few more days before he'd take her out for a heart to heart talk over dinner. 

She cleared her throat. “These are the Rift spikes in Scotland. There were some really bad ones right here.“ She pointed at a point on a satellite image that was marked with a red spot. The area around the spot was green. There were a couple of small villages located a few miles away, but nothing actually on the spot. 

“How long?“ Jack asked.

“It started two weeks ago.“

Jack narrowed his lips. “And Archie didn't think of calling earlier?“ he asked, irritated, and grabbed the phone. “Why?“ Archie should know that Jack would support him in any way possible whenever he needed it. Torchwood Two was just an archive, Archie didn't have any agents fit for field duty.

Ianto shrugged. “He didn't say.“

Tosh asked softly, “Jack, are you aware of where that is?“

“ _Torchwood House_ ,“ Jack answered grimly and dialled. “That's not good.“ Officially, _Torchwood House_ was just a ruin. Way back, it had been the headquarters, but a fire in the 20s had ended that abruptly. Jack looked at Ianto. “Call Owen and Gwen back in. Tell them to hurry, but to finish with their job.“ It looked as if the quiet time was over.

***

Tosh looked up from her screens when the entrance gate to the base rolled aside and Owen and Gwen entered. Both of them seemed tense, but since Owen was carrying an isolation unit and they didn't seem to be injured, Tosh assumed that the mission had been a success. She hadn't expected anything different. Neither had Jack, or he would have taken the whole team to the origin of the Rift activity. But the spike had only been small, so it seemed to be just a piece of technology or a plant. Gwen and Owen ascended the stairs to the working area. Nobody answered the greeting smile Tosh gifted them with. She fought down her disappointment an asked curiously, “What did you find?“

Owen ignored her. He'd barely spoken a word with her since the team had found out that Tosh had read their thoughts. While Jack and Ianto hadn't changed their attitude around her, Gwen and Owen had put up walls – more Owen than Gwen. Tosh didn't know if it was because she knew about their affair now. She just knew that it hurt. Even the fact that Gwen was mad at her bothered Tosh, though they weren't exactly the best of friends.

Gwen seemed inclined to follow Owen to Jack's office without an answer, but then she stopped at Tosh's desk and said, “No idea.“ Then she followed Owen. Ianto caught them on their way to Jack and offered them coffee from the tray in his hands. 

Jack's office door slammed shut resolutely, cutting the three off from Tosh and Ianto. The quiet in the main Hub was broken by Myfanwy who left her nest under the ceiling with a sharp cry and flew around the water tower. Tosh tipped her head back to watch her. The flapping of the pteranodon's wings had a calming effect.

Ianto stepped next to her and set a mug of coffee down on her desk. Tosh looked up at him. “Thanks.“

“They'll calm down eventually. I'm sure of that,“ Ianto said.

“I don't know,“ Tosh answered, staring towards Jack's office. Through the windows, she could see Owen and Gwen talking to Jack who was listening attentively. “I think I did too much damage.“

Ianto leaned back against Tosh's desk and crossed his arms, his empty tray pressed against his chest. “Unknowingly.“

“No,“ she answered. “That's sweet, Ianto, but I didn't do it unknowingly. I knew what the pendant would do. I knew it would enable me to read your thoughts. And that didn't stop me from wearing it.“ She wrapped her hands around the mug and shook her head. “I just wanted to understand them. Sometimes I think … I'm not really part of the team.“

“Oh,“ Ianto replied and smiled weakly. “I know the feeling.“

They looked towards Jack's office where Jack had opened the isolation unit and was staring into it with a dark frown. Then he shook his head and smiled at Gwen and Owen. Nothing dangerous, then.

“Would you like to be able to do it?“ Tosh asked.

“What?“

“Read thoughts.“ Tosh looked up at Ianto.

He seemed surprised by that question and gave it some thought, but then he just shook his head. “Never.“ 

“Why?“

Ianto let out a breath. The answer seemed to be hard on him. Tosh knew that he didn't like to open up about himself, so she gave him a minute. “I think I'm too much of a coward. I don't want to know what everyone thinks about me ...“ He shook his head. “I can't.“

“Jack's thoughts …,“ Tosh said. She saw Ianto raise his hand in warning and continued before he could interrupt her, “There was nothing. Just a big emptiness and that strange feeling … but when Mary took me as a hostage, he talked to me. Using his thoughts. He didn't think some random thing, he really talked to me.“

“That's amazing,“ Ianto said, “but not really a big surprise. We already knew that he could do things like that. He has mental shields to ward off intruders, so that nobody can get into his head and read his thoughts or use mind control.“

“You have mental barriers as well,“ Tosh replied.

“Mine aren't as strong as his,“ Ianto said.

Tosh nodded in understanding. “Nevertheless, it was strange. I wonder if he could do it when I'm not wearing the pendant. Talk to me using his thoughts.“ 

“Maybe.“ Ianto looked at her earnestly. “There's a lot of things we don't know about him.“

Tosh had to agree. They knew that Jack was from the future but not really where from. They knew he couldn't die but they didn't know why. They knew that he'd travelled with the Doctor but he avoided questions about the Time Lord technology and the Doctor himself, who, in Tosh's opinion, was one of the most fascinating beings of the universe. She knew he was holding back because he couldn't tell them too much or he would risk polluting the time lines. But sometimes she'd like to know how the Doctor's time machine worked or what it looked like from the inside. Sometimes she would like to know where Jack had gotten his vortex manipulator from that would enable him to travel through time if it weren't broken. Too many question marks remained and all she ever got was Jack’s smile – the one he wore when he didn't want to answer.

Tosh saw Jack closing the isolation unit and addressed Ianto, knowing they would be interrupted in a moment. “Your thoughts were different from Gwen and Owen's. So sad.“ It was the first time she told him about it. Until now, she hadn't dared to ask since she knew how private he was about his feelings. But the opportunity seemed perfect and, right now, she needed the feeling that she had Ianto's trust.

He ducked his head and pulled up his shoulders. His eyes glanced at Jack's office – at Jack – and then returned to the floor. 

Tosh stared into her coffee. “Are you alright?“

“I'm better,“ Ianto answered, giving her a reassuring smile. “Really. I can handle Lisa's death better now and I ...“ He sighed. “I'm fine.“ 

She wasn't entirely convinced by his words. Ianto was a fantastic liar when he put his mind to it. But she couldn't help notice that he looked healthier and lighter, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He really seemed to be doing better, but not as well as he could be. She knew that Jack had distanced himself from Ianto during the last few weeks. It had seemed that the both of them had revived their sexual relationship after Lisa but Jack seemed to have changed his mind now. Tosh could only imagine that it had something to do with Matthew's death. Jack hadn't been himself for days and then he'd suddenly fallen back into his old pattern of flirts and jokes. Tosh could imagine that he felt Matthew's loss all the more when he was alone at night. 

Jack interrupted her thoughts by opening the door to his office and ordering all of them into the boardroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

 

“ _Torchwood House_?“ Gwen asked. “I thought we were the only ones left aside from Torchwood Two.“ She looked questioningly at Jack, who was sitting at the head of the boardroom table. The flat screen on the wall behind him was displaying the satellite picture of the old mansion that had given Torchwood its name. Surrounded by green hills and the wild fissures of the Scottish landscape, it almost looked like a picture from another time. As if there could be a carriage with royal guests arriving any minute.

Ianto put down a mug of coffee in front of Owen and then Tosh before taking position close to the door and adding, “And Torchwood Four.“

Gwen frowned. “But nobody knows where they are, right?“

Jack smiled at her. “That doesn't mean they aren't active,“ he answered, folding his hands on the table. “But _Torchwood House_ is inactive. Officially, it has been since there was a fire in the 20s.“ 

Ianto inclined his head in Jack's direction and looked back at Gwen. “It was the headquarters for a long time. Torchwood was founded there by Queen Victoria after a rather unfortunate encounter with a werewolf and the Doctor.“

Gwen raised a hand. “A werewolf,“ she repeated sceptically.

Jack grinned. “Oh, yes. Don't worry, it's dead.“

“So,“ Ianto continued his explanation, “London became headquarters when _Torchwood House_ was out of the equation. It was responsible for handling the paperwork and the most interesting technologies gathered by all Torchwood branches were examined there. After the fire, the artefacts that could be rescued were stored at Torchwood Two. Glasgow became the archive branch. Administration went to Torchwood One.“

Gwen raised her eyebrows. “A werewolf?“

Owen rolled his eyes impatiently. “Let's continue while Gwen is stuck on that detail.“

She leaned toward him and gave him a playful shove.

Tosh cleared her throat and looked up from her laptop. “ _Torchwood House_ has been the centre of strong Rift activities during the last two weeks.“

“Define strong,“ Owen said.

Jack sipped his coffee. “Stronger than usual for Scotland.“ 

Gwen suddenly felt like the newbie she'd been a few months ago. By now, she'd learned a lot about Torchwood and could deal with whatever the Rift threw at them from time and space. She felt useful, like part of a team that appreciated her work and needed her … but she realized now, that there were things she didn't know, yet. “Wait a minute. Does that mean the Rift is spreading to Scotland?“

“No, but its apophysis – its off-shoots – are there,“ Jack answered. “Normally, it's quiet and if there are any problems, Archie can deal with them on his own. The Rift events of the last two weeks were uncharacteristic, but not alarming.“

Owen asked, “What are we talking about? Aliens? An invasion?“

“Ghosts. _Torchwood House_ has always been the cause for ghost rumours in the surrounding villages. Archie noticed activities, but no immediate danger to anyone, until a group of teenagers went camping there on the weekend. Now they claim that ghosts tried to kill them.“

Gwen frowned. “But ghosts are echoes, right? You told me once that we can only see them because the veil between the time lines gets tears due to Rift activities. They're not dangerous.“

Jack nodded reassuringly at her. “Normally, that's true. But these ghosts interacted with the teenagers. They claim that a large wolf walking on two legs attacked them. Apparently, it vanished before it could do any damage.“ 

“Fuck!“ Owen muttered. “If echoes interact with us, that's really bad.“

“Very bad. And not only that; the kids described more than one ghost. Archie has been watching the area during the last weeks and he saw the echoes appear. Sometimes even more than one at a time. We're talking about echoes that have got nothing to do with each other, but originate from various time lines. There's a ghost convention going on.“

“Why is this the first time we're hearing about it if Archie has known for two weeks?“ Owen asked.

“Because it's only been echoes until now. Many echoes, but no reason to panic. But now that they can interact with us ...“ Jack didn't finish the sentence. “I don't have to tell you what an event like two time lines rubbing against each other could cause.“

Tosh nodded and Ianto's already serious expression turned grim. 

Gwen bit her lip, feeling like an amateur again. “I … have never heard of such a thing but I guess it'd be disastrous.“

Ianto looked at her, not a hint of irritation because of her questions on his face. “You could say that.“

Tosh explained, “If the time lines rub against each other, it could lead to Rift quakes and splinters and then the time lines would melt into each other.“

Owen rolled his eyes. “Why are you being so complicated? Just say it as it is: The world will end.“ 

“End?“ Gwen asked.

Jack tilted his head as if he wasn't sure how to say it. “Break apart,“ he decided in the end. Gwen stared at him. Jack smiled. “Not literally but you could say that. The Rift will rip wide open and span the whole planet.“

Tosh caught Gwen's questioning look. “People will be sent into the future or the past or to other planets and the other way around. Chaos will ensue, illnesses like the pestilence will be carried through the Rift or we get predators like dinosaurs. Not to mention the aliens that will fall to Earth through the Rift.“

Gwen swallowed. “What can we do to fight the echoes?“

“Nothing,“ Jack answered. “Not really. We have to go to Scotland, though, and see what causes the echoes to appear. Something like that doesn't just happen. Not with that intensity. Not that far away from the Rift centre. Maybe we can fight the cause.“ 

“So we're flying to Scotland?“ Gwen asked. 

Ianto nodded and checked his watch. “Yes. In three hours.“

***

Rhys was at work when Gwen arrived home to pack a few things for the trip. Since she didn't want to just leave a message on a slip of paper, she called him. As expected, he wasn't exactly happy about the situation, but he seemed to be unwilling to show it. Gwen could hear it, though. While she was shoving jeans and sweaters into her bag, the phone wedged between head and shoulder, she tried to apologize. “It's a business trip, Rhys. Unexpected. I'm really sorry.“

 _“Nothing we can do about it,“_ he answered with a sigh. _“But Scotland's beautiful this time of the year.“_

“I doubt I'll have the time to enjoy it.“ She opened the drawer in her night stand and paused when she saw the pack of condoms in there.

_“Don't worry. I'll deal with the housework alone for a few days.“_

Gwen smiled and straightened. Her eyes were roaming their bedroom, over the usual mess of chaos and order they both evoked. “I doubt it. You can't even program the washing machine.“

_“I can learn.“_

She shook her head. “I'll put a load of your shirts for work in the washing machine before I leave. When you get home, you'll just have to put them in the dryer and iron them.“

_“Okay. See you when you get back. Be careful. I love you.“_

“Me, too.“ She rang off and stared at the condoms again. Did Owen think that they would have sex while they were away? Would he bring something? Could they even risk it? The team was sleeping in the same Bed & Breakfast after all and crowded together in such a small space, the others were bound to notice. Then again, they could already know. Tosh had found out and she would have told Ianto, even though she seemed embarrassed. Maybe she'd kept it to herself after all. Gwen felt bad that Tosh knew about her and Owen. She'd never wanted that. Owen ignored Tosh mainly because he was sore at her for reading his thoughts. Gwen ignored Tosh because she had no idea how to talk to her. Tosh felt something for Owen and it must have been like a slap in the face that Gwen, whom she had told about her feelings, was sleeping with him. On the other hand … Gwen took the condoms from the drawer. Tosh had had enough time to approach Owen herself. It wasn't Gwen's fault that she seemed unable to make the first step. It wasn't even as if Gwen was stealing Owen away. They were just having a fling. She fought down the bad feeling she got when she thought of Rhys. She was wrong in cheating on him, she knew that. But at the moment, this thing with Owen was the only thing giving her a way to handle the world Torchwood had shown her. Rhys was everything she could want, but he didn't have a clue about Torchwood, the Rift and aliens, didn't know about dangerous situations and the gruesome things she saw. He wouldn't be able to fully understand like Owen did. They lived in different worlds and to be able to be the Gwen who was watching stupid science fiction movies and cuddle up to him on the couch, she had to get rid of all the anger and sadness her work sometimes caused.

She put the condoms into the bag.

***

Cardiff Airport was busier than Gwen had anticipated. Passengers and employees hurried past them or strolled through the terminal, waiting for their flight. Some were busy working via their mobiles or with their laptops. Gwen noticed Owen watching a group of female flight attendants in light-blue uniforms. They were walking towards one of the security doors, laughing about something, and then vanished into the secret corridors only those working at the airport were privy to see. Gwen nudged Owen and rolled her eyes at him. He just shrugged. Jack had led the team into a quiet corner of the terminal where they could talk without being overheard. They'd already checked in their luggage and their flight would be called out soon. Jack was using the remaining time to have a last briefing. “We'll land in Glasgow and proceed to Lindenton. It's the village closest to _Torchwood House_ ,“ he said. “I talked to Archie. He won't accompany us but we can reach him via phone at all times.“

Gwen frowned. “He knows the area, doesn't he? Wouldn't it be better for him to come with us?“

Jack raised an eyebrow in her direction. “We're talking about Archie.“

Owen explained, “Archie almost never leaves Torchwood Two. He's a bit weird.“ He looked at Ianto who was standing next to Jack. “Must be all the time he spends in dusty archives.“

Ianto raised one challenging eyebrow. “Says the man who loves dissecting bodies.“ Like during their trip to the Brecon Beacons, he'd foregone his usual work attire of a suit and was wearing jeans, a hoodie and a denim jacket. If Gwen had met him in a bar looking like this, she would have thought he was a student. The clothes were unusually casual.

She bit her lip before uttering another problem she saw with this trip. “What about Cardiff while we're gone? The Rift won't take a vacation just because we aren't there.“

Tosh answered, “I'm keeping an eye on the Rift activity with my PDA. Should there be strong spikes, we can just return. UNIT will deal with smaller problems.“

Jack pulled a face. “Yeah. But they won't set foot into my base, that's for sure.“ It was obvious that he didn't like leaving the safety of his city in someone else's hands. Sometimes Gwen wondered why he didn't hire more people. She'd even suggested as much a few times but Jack had always refused. Apparently he preferred a small team. He'd told her once that one of the main problems Torchwood One had had was its size. Gwen didn't think that one or two additional team members could do much damage, though. 

Jack put his hands on his hips. “We'll spend a lot of time stuck together over the next few days. I know that tension can run high when that happens, especially after what was going on during the last weeks.“ Gwen saw Tosh ducking her head in shame. Jack's hand touched Tosh's shoulder while he continued, “Do me a favour and try to avoid that.“

Silence answered him. Jack seemed to take that as a yes because when their flight was announced, he just said, “Alright.“ He pushed his hands into his coat pockets and strode towards the gate.

Gwen noticed that Tosh was still looking at the floor and she contemplated saying something to show her that she wasn't mad. 

Owen was faster. “As long as nobody's betraying us, there's no reason for me to-“

“Owen!“ Ianto said with unexpected vehemence. Owen looked a bit startled, surprised by the sharp rebuke. Gwen wasn't that perplexed. Ianto and Tosh were friends after all. Ianto put an arm around Tosh's shoulders and they followed Jack.

Derisively, Owen called after him, “Hey, of course you're on her side! You two are the perfect match.“

Ianto glared at him from over his shoulder, but he didn't stop. 

Gwen sighed in irritation. “Was that necessary?“

“I can't believe it doesn't bother you,“ he explained. “She nosed around in our thoughts. She knows that you're cheating on your boyfriend. I'd think you would have more reason to ignore her than I do.“ 

“Really? I'm starting to wonder if the problem is the fact that she read our minds or the fact that she heard something about you nobody is supposed to know.“ She slung her handbag over her shoulder. “I don't think she'll talk about us to anyone.“

“But I'm sure it bothers you that she knows,“ Owen answered.

“But I can't change it.“

“Do you feel guilty?“ 

Gwen met his eyes. “Yes.“

Owen answered her gaze and asked slowly, “But you still want to continue this?“

She stared at him for a long moment, then she said softly “Yes“ and left.

***

Jack smiled at the flight attendant closing the hand luggage compartment above him and she gifted him with an answering smile and a wink. Relaxing, he leaned back in his seat and stretched his legs as far as possible. He loved flying, but usually preferred to be the one in control. He noticed Ianto playing with his safety belt nervously and decided to distract him. “How far away is our B&B from _Torchwood House_?“ 

Ianto turned away from the airfield outside his window and answered, “Ten minutes. We can overlook the valley in which _Torchwood House_ is located from the B &B's garden.“

“Good,“ Jack said. “How did you find that gem?“

“It's the only B&B in the village. The rest is coincidence. I rented two cars, both of them SUVs, so we can always have someone at the house and the others can come in the second car in case something happens.“

“I think we'll only have to be there at night. None of the echoes appeared during the day.“ 

Ianto nodded. He leaned his head against the wall and looked out the window again as they started rolling faster. Jack noticed that Ianto's fingers clamped in his jeans. With one hand, he uncurled Ianto's grip and entwined their fingers. Ianto turned his head to look at him. 

“Scared of flying?“ Jack asked.

Ianto stared at him for a moment and Jack was beginning to think that he would pull his hand away, but then he just squeezed and answered, “No, I'm just nervous.“

“Flying is wonderful.“ Jack pulled their hands into the free space between their seats to hide them from curious eyes.

“It's a necessity,“ Ianto replied.

“You shouldn't see it that way,“ Jack said with a smile. He turned his head and caught Tosh's eyes. She was watching them curiously. When Jack turned to her, though, she hurriedly focussed on her book again. Jack sighed deeply. He felt guilty for what had happened. He'd felt Tosh trying to rummage through his mind and he hadn't done a thing until it had been too late. After everything that had happened with Suzie, Owen, Ianto and her, he wondered if he was as good a leader as he liked to think he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**3.**

 

They had a late lunch in Glasgow and then drove the rental cars to Lindenton, where they arrived in the evening. Lindenton was a small village, idyllic and quiet. The only competition the pub had was a Tea Room next to a small supermarket and a post office. The village seemed to derive its living from farming. Owen wondered if they knew about the internet.

The Bed & Breakfast was a two storey building that had, according to the owner Lana MacLean, been developed from a former farm house. “My husband handled the renovations, everything was done by him. The bathrooms were renovated just last summer.“

Owen rolled his eyes. He thought that Mrs. MacLean was talking way too much while she showed them around the dining room, the fireplace room and the garden. Everything was furnished in a way travel agents would describe as 'rural flair'. Owen thought the watercolours on the walls, the porcelain figurines on the shelves and the many doilies and flower arrangements were kitschy at best.

Jack, of course, was the perfect gentleman. “A wonderful house.“

“Yes, isn't it?“ Mrs. MacLean asked, leading them up the too-narrow stairs to the first floor where the guest rooms were situated. “Unfortunately, my husband died last winter.“

“I'm sorry.“ 

Owen looked at Gwen and raised his eyebrows impatiently. She pushed him playfully, more forcefully than she intended to. Owen tripped backwards and would have fallen if he hadn't been able to grab the banister. His bag didn't have the same amount of luck. It thumped down the wooden stairs, stopping at the foot. Jack gave Owen a disapproving glance over his shoulder.

“I'm sorry,“ Owen said in Mrs. MacLean's direction. “I tripped.“ He hurried to retrieve his bag and caught up with the team when they stopped in front of the first door. The hallway from where the five guest rooms branched off was illuminated by the afternoon sun streaming through big windows and aside from more watercolours and a dark red carpet on the wooden floor, it was empty as if Mrs. MacLean had lost her passion for decorating on her way upstairs.

Jack seemed to have used Owen's absence to start a new topic, because Mrs. MacLean said, “Oh, yes, I've been living here since I was a baby.“

Owen assumed that he would have gone mad if he had been forced to spend his youth in a village like Lindenton. Fortunately, he'd grown up in London.

“Then I'm sure you know something about the house that was hit by a fire in the 20s,“ Jack said with a curious smile. 

“ _Torchwood House_ ,“ Mrs. MacLean said with a nod. Owen thought it was strange that she used the name like it meant nothing. Back in Cardiff, the mention of Torchwood was always accompanied by rumours, disbelieving stares or annoyed eye rolling. Mrs. MacLean sighed deeply. “Yes, an awful story. My mother told me that everyone in the house was killed by the flames. The youths here still believe that the ghosts of those poor people haunt the house.“

“Did anything weird happen there in the last few weeks?“

“Oh, a few youngsters went out there to spend the night and returned in the early hours of the morning, trembling like leaves. They say they saw ghosts. I for one think they had a bit too much to drink and panicked. Why are you interested in that?“

Jack put on his charming grin. “Oh, that's why we're here. We love those kind of stories. We're quite interested in them. It's kind of a research project.“

Mrs. MacLean laughed. “I'll have to burst your bubble, lad. _Torchwood House_ has never seen anything weird.“ 

Sometimes Owen was amazed at how far the human mind could go to avoid recognizing the truth. Thanks to the newest activities, _Torchwood House_ was one of the most active haunted houses of the last fifty years – at least that was what Ianto had said during the long and boring lecture he'd given them during the drive here. But nobody aside from a few teenagers would admit that to be true. And those teenagers would laugh about their own story in a few years time, claiming they'd been drunk. People saw strange and unexplainable things every single day, but they just overlooked them.

“Well, we'll find out,“ Jack answered with a wide grin and received the keys. Mrs. MacLean nodded at them all and retreated into her private flat downstairs. Jack threw each of them one of the keys without checking the numbers. “All the rooms are on this floor,“ he said, unnecessarily. “We'll meet in my room in an hour.“ With that, he unlocked room number one and entered it. Tosh and Ianto made their way towards their own rooms.

Owen looked down at his key. “Number four.“

“I'm number three,“ Gwen said. She grinned happily at Owen. “We're neighbours.“ There was a subtle message twinkling in her eyes and the annoyance she'd shown towards him in Cardiff seemed to have melted away during the journey.

“Oh, yeah,“ he said. “Neighbours.“

***

Jack's room was small, but cosy. The big bed and the huge wooden closet underlined the rural atmosphere that was palpable in the whole building. Underneath the window, a table was waiting, and a red, plush chair in the corner with a standard lamp beside it invited the guest to sit and read. 

Jack opened the window allowing him a view of the garden and looked through his binoculars towards the open landscape spreading out behind Lindenton. He could see _Torchwood House_ from here – a ruin in parts blackened by fire and surrounded by small hills and rough cliffs. Jack wondered what the sudden appearance of Rift activity could mean. It wasn't good, that much was sure.

***

Tosh was just contemplating if she should bother unpacking her suitcase when she heard somebody knock on Owen's door. One moment later, she could hear Gwen's soft laughter and then the door closed. Tosh sank onto her bed and sighed deeply. She wished she hadn't found out. She wished she had never met Mary … or maybe she didn't regret that bit. Gwen had told her that love suited her and Tosh had to admit that the few days she'd spent with Mary had been wonderful. Even her hopeless feelings for Owen had been pushed to the back of her mind. 

Gwen's laughter filtered through the thin wall separating her room from Owen's and Tosh put her head in her hands. But Mary hadn't been who she'd said she was and Owen slept with Gwen and during the next few days, Tosh would have to listen to them.

“I hope you won't leave everything in the suitcase,“ somebody said and Tosh turned around, startled, to find Ianto standing just inside her door. He smiled an apology. “I knocked. You didn't answer.“

“So you just decided to enter?“ Tosh asked and allowed herself an amused smile. “And if I had been naked?“

Ianto chuckled. “That seemed unlikely.“ He stepped to Tosh's suitcase and peeked inside. “It would be better to put everything in the closet.“

“We might only be here for a few days. I don't know if I should bother unpacking,“ Tosh answered and fell back on the bed to stare at the white ceiling. “Besides, I prefer to live out of the suitcase when I'm somewhere else.“ She turned her head and watched Ianto's hands vanish into his jeans pockets, as if he was keeping himself from unpacking her suitcase himself. He seemed a bit shocked. Tosh laughed. “Have you always been like that?“

“Like what?“

“Fussy.“ She wished she hadn't asked just a second later. She knew that Ianto's childhood hadn't been easy. His mother was obsessive-compulsive and Owen thought that Ianto's love for order was something that had been drummed into him from very early on. She shook her head. “I'm sorry. I didn't intend to-“

“No,“ Ianto answered. “I mean, yes, I think I've always been like that. But there's no need for you to apologize. My sister ...“ He paused as if he'd caught himself at revealing too much. It was the first time Tosh heard about Ianto having a sister. She was sad that she really didn't know him better even though he was the closest thing to a good friend she had at the moment. She resolved to change something, to get closer to him. He continued, “Rhiannon is the complete opposite of me. I think it's just who we are.“ He sat next to Tosh on the foot of the bed. 

For one moment, silence was hanging over them, then Ianto said softly, “It drove Lisa out of her mind.“ He turned his head to look at Tosh from over his shoulder. “She always made a mess. When we moved in together … it got difficult.“

“How did you compromise?“

“We didn't. I cleaned up and she made a mess.“

Tosh took Ianto's hand. “Good to see you smile.“ He turned sideways to be able to look at her better and raised his eyebrow questioningly. Tosh explained, “About memories of her, I mean.“

He stared at her as if he'd just realized that himself. “It's still hard, sometimes. But it's getting better.“ 

Tosh was glad to hear that, especially since the thoughts she'd heard from him were still worrying her. “How's Jack?“ she asked, surprising herself. There was no reason to assume that Ianto knew more about it than she did herself. It was obvious that Jack was excluding them all from his grief by acting as if nothing had happened, but she was worried and hoped that Ianto knew at least something. 

“He doesn't talk about it,“ Ianto said, “but I think he's coping. Matthew wasn't here long before ...“ He stopped. “That makes everything just that bit more unreal – even Matthew's death.“ He sighed. “I really don't know. He acts as if everything's alright but I can't say if he's just pretending. And I can't do anything because he won't let me close.“

Tosh could see that Ianto wasn't only confused by Jack's behaviour, but hurt. “Maybe he just needs time.“

“Do you know what happened the night after Matthew died?“ Ianto asked. 

Tosh shook her head. 

“I was with him. He cried, barely slept … he wanted me to stay. Why did that change?“

“Maybe he felt embarrassed,“ Tosh answered. Ianto shrugged and stared at the floor. For one endless moment, it was silent. There were no sounds coming from Owen's room. Without wanting to, Tosh wondered what they were doing. She shook off that thought and glanced at her watch. “We have to meet up with Jack now.“ She got up.

“Tosh,“ Ianto said earnestly. She turned around to him. He looked at her with a critical eye. “Are you alright? You look …“ He seemed lost for words and shook his head.

“Yes,“ Tosh said hurriedly, “I'm okay.“ 

“Are you sure?“

“I'm sure.“

***

When Ianto and Tosh entered his room, Jack was standing at his window, arms crossed and his back turned to the door, looking outside. He turned around to them. “You can see _Torchwood House_ from here. It was more beautiful back then,“ he said and handed Tosh the binoculars. Then he smiled at Ianto and Ianto smiled back automatically.

Tosh stepped to the window and used the binoculars. “You saw it while it was still active?“

“Yeah. I visited once.“ He put one hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezed gently. Ianto was surprised by the touch. Jack had kept his distance over the last few weeks, being professional and nothing else. The sudden change to closeness and familiarity was almost staggering, but it caused warmth to spread through Ianto. 

Jack let go of his shoulder when Tosh turned back to them and handed Ianto the binoculars. “It's a ruin.“

“It's burned out, but we can still go inside,“ Jack answered.

Ianto stepped to the window and looked for the mansion curiously. He'd never seen _Torchwood House_ before. He just knew their reports from the archives of Torchwood One and Three. “The fire did extensive damage to the woodwork. It could be dangerous to set foot inside,“ he said. Through the binoculars, Ianto saw charred roof beams and yawning, sooty windows. When he dropped the binoculars, these details vanished. The building almost looked as if nothing was wrong.

“Not more dangerous than a Weevil,“ Jack said. 

Gwen and Owen entered without knocking and Gwen said, “Sorry, we're late.“

Ianto couldn't see Jack's face, but the silence and his tense posture told him everything he needed to know – he wasn't pleased that they obviously weren't taking the job seriously. Ianto couldn't say what Jack personally thought about the affair between Gwen and Owen. Fact was that the both of them weren't being very discreet. By the time Tosh had told him about what she'd heard from them, Ianto had already figured out what was going on. 

Jack put his hands on his hips. “Meanwhile, I talked to Archie. There have been no activities since the teenagers reported their sightings, but that doesn't have to mean anything. It's almost six o'clock. I'd say we drive to the house and have a look around, then we'll have dinner here and start night shifts. Tosh and I start, then it's Gwen and Ianto, then Owen and me again. Each turn for three hours. We have two cars, so I want the team on watch to leave the house only when the next team arrives. Questions?“

Gwen, who'd been handed the binoculars by Ianto and was looking towards the house, asked, “What caused the fire?“ 

“We don't know. It could have been arson, an experiment gone wrong … could be a number of things,“ Jack answered.

Owen frowned thoughtfully. “Could that cause the echoes?“

“No,“ Jack said. “Traumas don't cause echoes, they only amplify them.”

”What about Rift activity?” Gwen asked. 

He shook his head. ”Sometimes, Rift activity accompanies echoes but there's no rule it has to.”

”I'm just wondering,” Gwen said, ”why we've got Rift activity here if the echoes don't need it.”

Jack shrugged. ”It's possible we'll see the answer when we watch the house. If you see an echo about what caused the fire, tell me. I'm curious.“ He stared out the window. “Archie says that _Torchwood House_ is prone to echoes, but never in that amount and in such a short span of time. Something weird is going on there.“ He looked at each of them in turn. “Let's find the reason.“

***

Ianto wasn’t one to be easily scared by ghost stories or even echoes, but _Torchwood House_ had a depressing air about it that made him receptive to the idea. There were traces of the fire everywhere. It was a wonder the house was still standing as it was, up to the topmost floors Owen and Ianto were exploring. They'd found traces of the teenagers on the ground floor: a tent left behind in haste, litter, foot prints in the thick dust. They must have been really scared to leave all their things behind and not go back for them. 

Even though the setting sun was providing some light, Ianto used his torch to have a proper look at the last room on the uppermost floor. The room was almost empty, just a huge telescope occupying one side of it, so he assumed that this had been some kind of observatory. The dome that had formed the room's ceiling was now only a wooden skeleton. Shards of glass were lying on the charred floorboards, so Ianto thought that the dome had been made of glass. 

Carefully, he stepped into the room and was startled when the floor gave out from under him. One hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. With Owen, Ianto watched half of the floor collapsing into the room beneath. “Thanks,“ he muttered.

“You're welcome,“ Owen answered.

Just one moment later, Jack's worried voice came through the comm link. _“Who was that?“_

“Ianto and me. Nobody's hurt. The floor was a bit more unstable than we thought.“ Owen sighed and addressed Ianto, “This is a death trap. We'll be lucky if nobody breaks their necks.“ 

Ianto had to agree. Owen used his torch to look into the room beneath the observatory and then left. Ianto activated his comm link, “We haven't found anything and are on our way back.“ 

Tosh answered, _“Gwen and I haven't got anything, either.“_

Jack ended the discussion with a firm, _“I expected as much. Let's get something to eat before the night shifts start.“_

Ianto hurried to catch up with Owen, who was already well on his way downstairs.

***

As Jack had decided, he and Tosh were taking the first shift at _Torchwood House_. Jack parked the SUV away from the house in the shadows of a cliff. Tosh wasn't sure why he thought they needed to hide, but she didn't question him. Jack rarely did something that didn't make sense. From here, _Torchwood House_ was just a moonlit silhouette. 

They had been here for over an hour and Tosh was slowly getting tired. She crossed her arms and huddled into the passenger seat to ward off the cool air that had found its way into the car. She'd thought about bringing her laptop to get some work done, but in the last moment, she'd decided otherwise. She didn't want Jack to think that she wasn't giving the mission her whole attention. Not after Mary. Jack was playing with the radio, looking for a station he liked. Tosh was tempted to use the quiet and talk about Matthew, but she didn't. She wanted to talk about Ianto with him but she knew that would lead to nothing. Ianto had mentioned to her once that he'd developed strong feelings for Jack and after Lisa, she'd thought they were slowly getting closer again. And then, Matthew had happened and Jack seemed to be ready to give up everything for him. She wondered if now, after Matthew's death, Jack's interest in Ianto would re-awaken, and she didn't know if that was a good thing. She didn't want Ianto to waste feelings on something that was just a coping mechanism for Jack ...

… and … and there was a dark carriage pulled by white horses heading for _Torchwood House_. “Jack-“ 

“I see it.“ But he was looking in a different direction. He was staring at a being: a wolf who was climbing the walls of the house in the moonlight. Jack lowered the window and now, a crackling noise was carried through the cold air – sounds of a fire. Suddenly, flames were punching out the windows. Some of them hit the wolf, but it didn't even seem to notice.

“It can't even feel them,“ Tosh said, watching a small girl running around the forecourt, followed by a maidservant – her mother? – who caught her and picked her up, smiling happily all the while.

“The echoes are overlapping each other,“ Jack said. “Those are echoes from various time lines.“ He seemed fascinated, but worried, a mix that wasn't unusual for him. 

The doors to the stable opened and a man on a dark horse left the building, riding through the gate and towards the SUV. Tosh let out a startled cry when he passed right through her and Jack. She didn't feel a thing. Not the cold feeling that was kind of a cliché in horror movies. It was like a visual illusion – the man passed through them, but Tosh couldn't feel it. 

“They haven't manifested fully, yet,“ Jack said with a grin. “They can't see us or each other.“ 

“And that's good?“

“I don't know, but it's interesting, that's for sure.“ He pulled out his mobile. “It's time to call the others in.“

***

The tyres of the other SUV whirled up dirt when it stopped next to Jack's. Gwen, Owen and Ianto got out of the car, simultaneously tucking their guns into their waistband. The team met up in front of Jack's car.

Owen asked, “They overlapped?“ He glanced at the ruin, sitting peacefully a few hundred meters away.

Jack answered, “Yeah. It started half an hour ago and stopped five minutes ago.“ He looked at his team earnestly. “This is the first time I've seen echoes overlap.“

Gwen frowned. “But you've heard of it before this happened?“

“No. To be honest, until Archie called, I wasn't even sure it was possible.“

“What could that mean?“

Jack shook his head. “Nothing good.“

Tosh explained, “After the echoes were gone, I checked for Rift activity in the vicinity. As expected, it was massive. Too massive for a position this far away from the Rift centre.“ Suddenly, her PDA beeped and she glanced at the screen. “It's starting again.“

In that moment, Gwen said, “Oh, my God.“ 

Jack followed her stare and watched the same dark carriage he and Tosh had already seen drive through the gate onto the forecourt. “This echo is a repeat.“ He turned back to his team. “One thing's for sure: this is not natural. Something must be causing it. We'll split up and have a look around the house.“

“The house?“ Gwen asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

Jack smiled at her calmingly. “They're just echoes. Technically, they can't hurt us.“

Owen glanced at Gwen and muttered, “ _Technically_.“

Jack ignored him. “Everybody goes alone. Tell me immediately if you should see something strange.“

Gwen raised her eyebrows. “Strange? Something like ghosts?“

Jack smiled. “Something like that.“

***

Carefully, Ianto entered one of the rooms on the first floor. The light of his torch skipped from corner to corner, looking for something. The room looked just as abandoned as the rest of the house. It must have been some kind of sitting room since there was a singed rug lying on the floor and a couch by the big fireplace. 

Ianto had a close look into every corner and he was just standing at the boarded up window when he heard voices. Voices not belonging to his team.

A man said, “Come, Sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares.“

Ianto carefully returned to the corridor. Just a minute ago, the room on the opposite side of the hallway had been dark. Now, flickering candle light illuminated it. Curious, Ianto slid closer.

A woman said, “Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction.“ 

Ianto peeked around the corner. There was a table set for dining, around which three men and one woman were sitting. A butler was serving dinner. He couldn't quite see the woman, since the soldier in the red uniform next to her blocked his field of vision, but he recognized the man sitting opposite the soldier and dunking his finger into the sauce before licking it clean. He was wearing a modern brown pinstripe suit and when Ianto bent to peek underneath the table, he also saw sneakers on his feet. As if these anachronisms surrounded by Victorian people weren't enough, Ianto also recognized his face. 

The Doctor turned to the woman. “You must miss him.“

Ianto turned away and went back into the corridor. 

The Doctor. 

The echo had to be from the year Torchwood had been founded. The woman had to be Queen Victoria. At the moment, she was still eating peacefully with the Time Lord, but at the end of this night, Ianto knew, their relationship would have changed. At the end of this night, Queen Victoria would declare the Doctor and every other alien race to be enemies and found Torchwood to fight them. But the Doctor wasn't a threat, that much, Ianto knew by now.

He glanced back into the room, but the echo was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**4.**

 

Gwen turned a corner in the dark corridor and her torch caught someone lying on the floor a few feet away. Worried, she ran towards the body. When she stopped next to him, though, she realized that he had to be an echo. The uniform was old-fashioned and he had a musket. For a few moments, she just stared at him. She wondered what had happened to him. Curiously, she tried to nudge him with her foot, but it just went through him. 

Suddenly, two young women leapt around the corner and Gwen reared back, startled. One of the women wore the typical clothes of a maidservant. The other one surprised Gwen. She was wearing a short denim dress and tights. Gwen's first thought was that they weren't the only ones having a look around _Torchwood House_ tonight. “Hello,“ she said. 

The young woman didn't react. Instead, she started talking to the maidservant and checked on the soldier. Gwen ignored the words. Carefully, she tried to touch the blonde girl on the shoulder, but her hand just went through her. An echo. 

The women and the soldier vanished. 

“Strange, isn't it?“ someone asked and Gwen looked at Tosh who was training her torch on the spot where the soldier had been. “I followed them here.“

“The blonde girl,“ Gwen said. “She was wearing modern clothing.“

Tosh nodded. “And they didn't overlap. She talked to the maidservant. They belong into the same echo, the same time line.“

“But that maidservant looked like she belonged in a Jane Austen movie. How can that be?“

“We know that the Doctor was here and we know that he always has a companion. Maybe that was her.“

“I wonder if Jack knew her,“ Gwen said. He'd been travelling with the Doctor. He must have known one or more of his companions.

“Not very likely,“ Tosh answered. “The Doctor's had a lot of companions.“

***

Jack was just about to search the kitchen when Ianto found him. “I saw him – the Doctor.“

Jack's eyes widened and he stepped closer to Ianto. “Where?“

“Upstairs, dining room.“

Instinct made Jack run, but Ianto grabbed his arm. “He's gone.“ He let go. “And it was just an echo, Jack. He wasn't really there.“

Jack closed his eyes. He cursed himself for feeling disappointed. Of course, the Doctor had just been an echo, but Jack would have liked to see him, at least once before the meeting the seer had promised him would take place. He refocussed. He would find the Doctor eventually, but not here, not now. “I know.“ His eyes met Ianto's and he could see sympathy in them. Ianto knew that Jack wanted nothing more than to meet the Doctor again. To ask him why he'd become immortal. To ask him to undo it. Jack smiled softly. “I know that.“ He cupped Ianto's cheek and then turned away to enter the kitchen. 

Ianto followed him. “What will you do when you find him?“

Jack turned around to Ianto. “I'll leave.“

“Yes, I know. But how long for?“

“I don't know. I can't say if I ...“ He closed his eyes.

“You don't know if you'll come back,“ Ianto said softly. 

Jack nodded slowly and looked at Ianto with a sad smile. 

***

Owen sent the light of his torch around the room and noticed that the glass dome in this room was still intact. It was crusted with dirt, though. Moonlight spilled through a few cracks and holes in the dirt and painted a strange pattern on the floor.

A woman said, “I think I found something.“ Owen whirled around. The room had changed. No bare walls and boarded up windows. Instead, there were rows of shelves, a seating arrangement in front of the fireplace, and rugs. A blonde young woman was standing near the fireplace, placing a book in the shelf. “No, that's not it.“ She wasn't alone. Another, older woman and a man were with her, the both of them dressed rather old-fashionedly, while the young woman was wearing a denim dress and purple tights. All of them were hastily leafing through books.

Owen muttered, “Echoes. Overlapping.“ Then the man handed the blonde woman a book and Owen's eyes widened. “Not overlapping. Weird.“ Why was there a woman who seemed to be from this time period hanging out with two people who could have jumped out of the 19th century? 

He pressed himself against the wall and startled when somebody behind him said, “Keep looking.“ Owen's eyes found another man who was reading in a book. He, too, was wearing clothes that didn't match the two old-fashioned people: a pinstripe suit and … sneakers. He pulled something from his suit jacket that looked like a pen, but when he activated it, it whirred softly and its end was illuminated by a blue light. “Hm, interesting,“ he said softly.

The blonde woman asked, “Y'alright, Doctor?“ 

Owen's eyes widened. The Doctor. He'd always thought he would be more impressive. Less geeky.

“No, everything's alright,“ the Doctor said with a bright smile. 

The blonde woman addressed the other two who were watching the Doctor in confusion. “Sometimes he talks to himself. It's normal.“ She smiled. “When he starts quoting _The Lion King_ , we should start worrying.“ She laughed, but stopped when the others didn't. “Still not amused, huh?“

Owen shook his head and turned to the door to leave.

But then, the Doctor asked softly, “You in a hurry?“

Owen whirled around to him. The Doctor was focussed on his book. The other three didn't even look in Owen's direction. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “They're just echoes. They can't see me,“ he said. When he opened his eyes again, the Doctor was standing directly in front of him. Owen jerked back, startled, and hit his head on the shelves.

“Hello,“ the Doctor grinned. “And who are you?“


	6. Chapter 6

**5.**

 

The Doctor waved his pen around and then seemed to study it. “Oh, that's brilliant. Early 21st century.“

Owen couldn't resist. He asked, “You can see me?“

“Of course.“ The Doctor winked at him. Owen looked towards the others. The Doctor shook his head. “Oh, not them.“

“Echoes shouldn't be able to interact with us,“ Owen said. 

The Doctor frowned. “Am I an echo?“

“Yeah.“

“Am I interacting with you?“

“Yeah.“

“What does that tell you?“ The Doctor grinned and vanished. 

Owen stared at the space where he'd just stood. He activated his comm link. “If there was any doubt about the echoes becoming manifest … they were just diminished.“

***

On their way back to the cars, Owen reported what had happened.

When he was done, Jack leaned back against the hood of the car and looked around. The night landscape was silent. There wasn't anything unusual to see, but Owen’s report had only strengthened the teenagers' story and paired with the amount of echoes, the overlapping and the Rift activity, there was only one solution Jack could see – and it was one he'd tried to deny. “There are only two ways to see echoes like these. One: Natural. Rift splinters can make echoes became manifest if they're very close. Those splinters develop at the centre of the Rift when it opens unexpectedly wide.“ He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and stayed silent to give the team time to stomach his explanation – and its implications.

Gwen was the one who said it: “We're not at the centre of the Rift. It can't be splinters.“

Jack shook his head.

Owen cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Okay, don't mess around. What's the other possibility?“

Jack looked at them earnestly. “These echoes are man-made.“

Gwen's eyes widened. “Man-made?“

Tosh asked, “How's that possible?“

Jack sighed. “There are devices that can do that. All they do is open the Rift for a short amount of time.“ He raised his hand and pulled the sleeve of his coat back to show them the vortex manipulator around his wrist. “You know that I used to travel time and space with this. It opens a Rift for me to make that possible. A device like this one could cause the echoes.“ 

Owen shook his head in disbelief. “Why would somebody do that?“

“To go through. To bring something back.“ He looked around again, feeling watched. There was nobody to see. 

Gwen interpreted his searching look right. “Somebody's here,“ she said softly. 

“Yeah. We're not the only tourists in town. And they don't just open a Rift for a short amount of time, they're ripping time. Too wide, too fast.“ He crossed his arms. “And if we don't stop them, they will damage the Rift edges beyond repair and nobody – not even the Doctor – would be able to close it again.“

***

Jack opened the window in his room and breathed in the cold morning air. They'd spent a couple of hours searching the area around _Torchwood House_ for whoever was causing the echoes, but they hadn't found a thing. During the day, nothing would happen, Jack knew. Whoever was causing the echoes wouldn't risk being seen. So they'd returned to Lindenton around four in the morning and he'd sent his team to sleep. Since he himself could miss out on a lot of sleep and not feel the consequences, he'd wandered around the village to get to know the area. There wasn't much to be found. His team had all the rooms in Lana's B &B and aside from that, there were no other hotels or B&Bs around. The people they were looking for were likely to reside in one of the other villages or maybe they were camping. The shop, the post office, the pub and the Tea Room were still closed, the inhabitants still in bed. So Jack returned to the B&B around six and took a shower. He stretched out on his bed to close his eyes for a few moments. The team wanted to have breakfast together later to plan their next steps. 

A soft knock on his door pulled Jack back to the present. He turned his head. “It's open.“ 

Ianto entered. 

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I sent all of you to bed.“

“I did. I slept,“ Ianto said and closed the door. “I woke up when you took a shower.“ 

“Oh,“ Jack said and sat up. “Sorry.“

“No, that's okay.“ 

Jack patted the mattress of his bed and Ianto sat on the edge. Jack leaned back against the headboard. “We should drive around the area today. Maybe we'll find their camp. If they made camp somewhere. And we should search the surrounding villages. Maybe someone noticed strangers hanging about.“

Ianto nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.“ Silence entered and Ianto suddenly seemed insecure as if he wasn't sure that he should have come. Jack smiled and reached out a hand, entwining their fingers. Ianto watched the movement carefully. He didn't pull away but he wasn't exactly welcoming Jack's hand. “Why are you doing that?“

Jack raised his eyebrows. “What?“

Ianto pulled his hand away and folded his hands in his lap. “You spent the last few weeks pushing me away.“

Jack avoided his eyes. “I know. I'm sorry.“

“You told me that we can't have anything serious. You kept saying it because you wanted me to know that.“

“I just want you to be sure.“

“I wonder if _you_ are sure,“ Ianto replied. Jack swallowed while he continued, “I accept that you don't want to start anything serious. I know the reasons. But I can't accept you pushing me away when you don't need me and pulling me closer when you do. I'm not some toy you can use.“

“That's got nothing to do with using you.“ Jack sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “Or maybe it does.“ He swallowed and explained, “Matthew died. I'm not good at handling grief. I would have slept with you over the last few weeks or at least tried to and … that would've been wrong. The wrong circumstances. The wrong motives. That's why I asked you leave the base after work. I needed distance.“

“And now?“

“I'm ready to move on.“

Ianto frowned. “I think you need more time. Matthew has been your lover for a very long time. You were a family.“

“And I lost that family seventy years ago and ever since, I've been grieving. To know what happened and why – as much as I hate it – helped me to have closure. And my relationship to Matthew has nothing to do with what I have with you. I want to be your friend, Ianto. Sex isn't necessary but ...“ He grinned. “... would be nice.“

Ianto smiled sadly. “But you'll leave.“

“Yeah. Maybe tomorrow or in sixty years, but I'll leave when he comes for me.“

Ianto avoided his eyes. “I understand.“

“You always say that but I doubt you can.“ Jack pulled on Ianto's hand. “Lie down.“ Ianto stared at him in confusion and Jack pulled him closer. “Come on!“

Ianto sighed and obeyed. He toed off his sneakers and stretched out on Jack's bed, his hands folded on his belly. “No sex,“ he said. 

Jack laughed. “It's tempting but this is something different. It can feel strange to do the first time. It's best to start experiencing it by lying down.“

Ianto frowned. “Still sounds like sex.“

Jack laughed and pressed his face into Ianto's shoulder for a moment. He dropped a kiss and then looked up again. “No. Okay. Do you remember us sharing that memory a few months back?“ 

“Yes,“ Ianto answered.

“I'll try to do the same again, but with a whole lot of memories in rapid succession, since we'll need days otherwise. It can be rather overwhelming.“

“Are you saying I'll have to let go of my mental shields?“ Ianto seemed earnest and nervous. 

Jack stroked his thumb over his back of the hand. “Yeah. Like back then.“

“We needed medication to calm me down back then.“

“Because the circumstances were different, but we're relaxed here, okay? Just close your eyes and tell me when you're ready. You have to be sure that you've got a good grip on your shields. I don't want to risk psi shock because you raise them again too early.“ 

Ianto closed his eyes, still seeming a bit sceptical, and took a few deep breaths. Then he focussed. Jack knew that he'd dropped his mental shields when his breathing increased. 

Jack buried a calming hand in Ianto's hair. “It's okay. We're safe here. Nobody will do anything you don't want them to do.“

Ianto nodded. “Okay,“ he muttered. 

Jack lowered his own barriers, stretching out beside Ianto to lie on his side, and closed his eyes. Since he'd stepped into Ianto's mind a few times before several months ago, everything seemed familiar and yet strangely new. He ignored the memories and emotions flooding him to focus on his task. His hand grabbed Ianto's and he felt Ianto sliding closer. His hand was trembling, still nervous, and Jack was fighting his own anxiousness. This moment was important. Maybe one of the most important moments they would ever share. “Ready?“ Jack asked softly. 

“I don't know,“ Ianto answered. 

Jack kissed his cheek fleetingly and focussed on the memories he wanted to share with Ianto: the Zeppelin, the blonde girl, Rose, Moonlight Serenade, the Doctor, the child, the nanogenes, the TARDIS, Cardiff, Rose laughing, Rose dancing, Rose embracing Jack, the Doctor grinning, alien market places, museum in the Tidal Fog, flirting with the Doctor, his room on the TARDIS, wellness on Midnight, Rose's lips on his, Satellite Five … 

Jack stopped the memories. 

Ianto opened his eyes, panting, and stared at Jack. “That wasn't all,“ he whispered.

“It was the most important stuff,“ Jack answered. “You don't want to see the rest.“ He smiled. “Do you understand why I'll have to leave?“

Ianto understood. He knew that Jack loved the Doctor and Rose and that the travels with the TARDIS had been his piece of heaven. He understood because Jack had shown him all his feelings he associated with the memories.

Ianto's hand cupped Jack's cheek. “It feels incredible.“ He smiled sadly. “You were happy.“

“That doesn't mean that I'm not happy with you guys,“ Jack said softly.

“But you don't belong here. You feel out of place.“ Ianto put one hand on Jack's nape and pulled him down for a kiss. Jack decided to take a risk and pushed his tongue against Ianto's lips. Ianto opened his mouth. The kiss was messy and passionate. Jack slid closer to Ianto and pushed one of his legs between his. Ianto's fingers clenched in his braces … and he pushed him gently away. “That wasn't all. Why did you stop?“

Jack closed his eyes and raised his barriers. He pulled back and slumped onto his back next to Ianto. He stared at the ceiling. “What follows is pretty bad.“

“That's okay.“

“Ianto,“ Jack said, “I'm not protecting you but the man I became after all that, the man who started working for Torchwood … he wasn't a very good man.“

“And the man you were before you met the Doctor?“

“That man was even worse,“ Jack answered. He turned his head to look at Ianto. “You'll never know everything about me, Ianto. There are things that are over and done with.“ He kissed Ianto's hand. “You will always just scratch the surface. That's what you have to live with.“

Ianto stared at him for a long moment. Jack could see that he wasn't pleased but he wouldn't change his mind. His past was just that – his past. There were so many things he was ashamed of.

“Alright,“ Ianto finally said. “Okay.“

***

Owen's finger followed the line of Gwen's spine underneath the duvet and then back up again to her shoulder blades. 

She sighed sleepily and turned her head in his direction, her arms hugging her pillow. “What are you doing?“

“I can't sleep,“ Owen answered.

She pouted. “So you thought waking me was a good idea?“

He leaned forward to kiss her and pushed her onto her back. Gwen pulled him closer to lie between her legs and he deepened the kiss while her thighs wrapped around his hips. With a satisfied smirk, he broke the kiss eventually and brushed her dark fringe away from her forehead with both hands. “I rarely get that much time with you alone. You’re always on your way back to your boyfriend when we're done.“

Her face darkened a bit. “Let's not talk about it, okay?“

He shrugged. “Fine.“ Nevertheless … after spending the last few years only with one night stands, this thing with Gwen was when Owen felt like he had something akin to a relationship again – if it weren't for Rhys. Sometimes, though, Owen ignored that part, so that all that remained was the two of them. 

And to his own surprise, he'd noticed that it felt good. Very good, even.

***

Tosh wondered if Owen and Gwen had ever heard of discretion. Or maybe the walls in this house were just very thin. Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, Owen’s moans and Gwen's soft cries were loud enough. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, pulling the duvet over her head. She didn't want to listen, really, and it wasn't just because Owen was sleeping with a woman. It wasn't just Gwen knowing how Tosh felt for him and cheating on Rhys. Tosh thought that a few days ago she might have not minded that much, because she'd had Mary and Mary had been wonderful … at least until she'd shown her true face. And she was so sick and tired of only ever playing second fiddle all her life. Tears threatened. Sick and tired of asking herself what she was doing wrong, because she was smart and when she put a bit of effort into it, she was quite pretty, and she could laugh and was open for almost everything. Why did she end up alone then? 

Then she felt utterly pathetic and wiped her face clean. It was just a phase, she told herself, a phase of bad luck. It would get better eventually. It had to. That didn't mean it got easier to listen to Owen and Gwen having sex. 

She got up and left her room, passing Owen and Gwen's on her way to knock on Ianto's door. He didn't answer, maybe still asleep. Softly, Tosh opened the door and froze, surprised. The curtains were wide open and the bed made. Ianto was gone. She went to Jack's room, but he didn't answer her knock and his door was locked. Sighing, she returned to Ianto's room and looked out the window down onto the street. 

Jack in his military greatcoat stuck out like a sore thumb in this quiet village. He was sitting at one of the tables in front of the Tea Room and Ianto was with him. They were talking and looking around with interest. Tosh thought about joining them but then Jack took Ianto's hand and Ianto smiled at him. She shook her head and pulled the curtains closed. At least she could use the fact that Ianto's room didn't adjoin Owen's to her advantage. She took the woollen blanket from the back of the chair and settled down on the bed. 

And finally, sleep claimed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**6.**

 

“Let's do a recap,“ Jack said while walking along the main street of the village back to the B&B. The sun was shining, making the day beautiful even though it was cold. During the day, the village was just as quiet as during the night. Every now and again, they saw one of the inhabitants going about their daily business, but that was all. They encountered most people in the Tea Room and he pub. Jack nodded at an elderly lady walking her dog, melting her mistrustful stare into a smile. “Nobody here saw strangers hanging about or noticed somebody setting up camp in the valley. But the ghost stories about _Torchwood House_ are increasing steadily.“

Ianto nodded. “So we didn't learn anything.“ He'd buried his hands in his dark grey jacket.

“Yeah. We'll drive around the other villages like we planned to but I doubt we'll find anything. The best thing will be to lay a trap at night,“ Jack answered. “All of us should go. We'll form two teams – one for each of the cars – and we'll take position at different locations.“

“Can I make a suggestion?“ Ianto asked.

Jack smiled. “Always.“

“Team up with Tosh. Let me, Gwen and Owen take the other car.“

“Are you saying you don't want to be on my team?“ Jack asked with exaggerated indignation.

Ianto shook his head, seemingly suppressing a smile. “It's because of Tosh. She feels uncomfortable around Owen and Gwen. I think Gwen forgave her but Owen's still a problem.“

“Because she read their thoughts?“ Jack asked. 

Ianto nodded. 

Jack sighed deeply. “I can't say that I didn't notice. I'll talk to them.“ He glanced curiously at Ianto. “So you're not bothered by her reading your thoughts?“

Ianto smiled. “I'm not hiding anything … at least not something as big as Gwen and Owen.“

“Oh, yes,“ Jack said with a grin. “And they're so very good at hiding it.“ Jack couldn't claim that he understood them, but he wouldn't judge. Nevertheless, he kept a close eye on the situation. If Gwen and Owen's fling caused ongoing problems at work, he'd take them aside to talk to them. He became serious and looked at Ianto attentively to see the reaction his next words would cause. “But, Ianto, Tosh talked to me. About what she heard.“

He noticed a short hesitance in Ianto's step, a squint around his eyes. Apparently, Ianto had hoped that Jack wouldn't talk to him about that – maybe even that Tosh hadn't told Jack anything. “She talked to me.“ He smiled, trying to look untroubled, but Jack could see underneath the mask. “I feel guilty. I worried her for no reason.“ 

Jack put a hand on Ianto's back. “I'm not so sure that she was worried without reason.“ He led him down an alleyway. “I haven't really been there for you over the past weeks. I'm sorry.“

“You had your own problems to deal with. Matthew.“

“That's no excuse. I promised to help you, to be there for you, but I didn't really keep that promise.“ The alleyway ended on a small patch of grass surrounded by a wooden fence and allowing a breath-taking view of the valley wherein _Torchwood House_ rested. Ianto leaned on the fence and looked down that cliff. Jack stood next to him, still watching Ianto. “I cleared out my and Matthew's room.“ 

Ianto turned his head in Jack's direction, surprised. “Really?“ 

“Yeah. I waited seventy years to do it. What I want to say is that it's in the past for me and it won't stop me from focussing on the present anymore. On the team.“ He smiled sadly. “I have to because when I leave, you need to be ready. There are things you don't know about, yet, and you'll have to learn some more.“ Ianto frowned but he didn't question Jack's words. Jack sighed deeply and started to say something but his mobile rang. He glanced at the name on the flashing display before he answered, “Owen, what's up?“

_“Where are you. We've been waiting for twenty minutes.“_

Jack checked his watch and cursed. “Yeah, sorry. We're on our way back.“

_“Did you find something?“_

“No,“ Jack answered. “We should visit the surrounding villages.“ Owen sighed in annoyance. Jack knew how much he hated going from door to door – they all did –, but there was no way to avoid it. “We'll be with you in five minutes,“ he finished and rang off. “Bad timing,“ he told Ianto. “Listen, let's have dinner together before we drive over to _Torchwood House_. Just the two of us. We could talk some more.“

Ianto nodded hesitantly. “Okay.“ 

“Okay,“ Jack said with a smile.

***

The visit to the other villages didn't bring any new developments. Nobody had seen strangers around, except for the usual crowds of tourists, and when the team returned to Lindenton in the late afternoon, they weren't just tired but also frustrated. 

Jack gave them all a few hours to rest and they made their way to their rooms. When Ianto passed by Jack to go to his room, Jack took his hand and stopped him. As soon as everyone had closed their doors, he let Ianto go. “So,“ he asked, “you still on for dinner?“ 

He saw Ianto blush. “Yes.“ He hesitated for a moment, then he asked, “That wouldn't be like … a date, right?“ 

“No. Not a date. Dinner with a friend.“ He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Ianto nodded. “Yes. Okay.“

“Okay. Half an hour from now?“

Ianto nodded and Jack entered his room, closing the door. With a satisfied smile, he pulled off his coat. He'd planned to take Ianto out for dinner since Tosh had told him what she'd heard in Ianto's mind. Now he finally was. 

He pulled his mobile from his pocket and settled into the chair at the window. Lost in thought, he stared at the display for a while, then he dialled a number from his contact list.

 _“McIntyre's Antiques,“_ a rough, male voice said.

“Archie,“ Jack answered. 

It was silent, then Archie replied, _“Jack. Archie didn't expect you to call so soon. Did you find something?“_

“We're working on it. I can tell you this, though: the echoes are man-made.“

_“Man-made? How?“_

“I don't know. When we find the origin, I'll find out.“

 _“Good.“_ It was quiet for a moment, then Archie said, _“That's not the only reason you're calling, lad.“_

“No.“ Jack sighed. “No, Archie, not really.“

_“When you talked to Archie the last time, you seemed to be better.“_

“I am better. Really. I'm just …“ He sighed deeply. “I just wanted to talk to you, I guess.“

_“That's nice, lad, and now stop sugar coating Archie and tell him what you want.“_

Jack chuckled, then he became serious. “Flat Holm … I think I should tell Ianto about it.“

_“Ianto? Your secretary?“_

“He does the budget. It's only a matter of time until he finds out anyway.“

_“What about your second in command?“_

“Owen's a doctor. I saw how much Eveline suffered from not being able to do anything concrete and every other doctor in Torchwood Three who's known has felt the same. No, Flat Holm's not supposed to be Owen's burden.“

 _“It should be Ianto's instead?“_ Archie asked.

“I'll have to tell somebody. What happens when I leave? What then? Somebody has to pay the nurses and to be on-call in case something happens.“

_“And your secretary is more qualified than your doctor?“_

“I've got doctors looking after the people there. What I need is an administrator. I need Ianto.“ 

_“You trust him even though he betrayed you?“_

“We're way beyond that.“

_“Are you sleeping with him?“_

Jack didn't answer, biting his lip. 

_“Does Archie really have to tell you that that's a bad idea?“_

“He won't betray Torchwood again.“

 _“Not because of Torchwood,“_ Archie answered. _“But because of you. You're grieving and waiting for the Doctor. Archie doesn't think that an office affair with your secretary is right for you.“_

“He knows, I'll leave. He knows it can't be something serious.“

_“It already is, Jack. You trust him, you took him back against every rule. If he was just a fling for you, you would've gotten rid of him.“_

“He's my friend. He's … he knows me.“

_“You said the same about Matthew and Estelle and Lucia and Greg. Archie's not telling you not to start something with him. You'll do what you want in the end anyway. Archie's just telling you to be careful. Because when the Doctor turns up and you realize that you won't be able to leave because of that boy, then you'll end up hating him one day.“_

***

Tosh knocked on Ianto's door when he left the shower. He opened it hurriedly and then got dressed in the bathroom. When he returned to he room, Tosh was sitting in the chair by the window, gazing outside thoughtfully. “I know why Mary chose me,“ she said softly. “I was desperate enough.“ 

Ianto stayed silent. He knew there was nothing he could say to that. 

Tosh didn't seem to expect a response because she continued, “Out of all of us I'm the easiest one. Hopeless in love and lonely.“

Ianto sat on the bed and asked softly, “Why didn't she choose me then?“

Tosh looked up at him. “You're stronger.“

“I think you underestimate yourself. Jack wouldn't have recruited you if he thought you were weak.“

“Why did Mary choose me then?“ Her voice was challenging, almost aggressive as if she wanted Ianto to fail to find an answer so that she could let out the rage burning inside her. He knew that tactic, used it himself sometimes. The last time had been in the Brecon Beacons when Gwen had asked who'd been their last snog, it had been perfect to remind all of them of the reason why the game wasn't as funny as they thought. 

Ianto sighed deeply. “Maybe because you were the first one she found alone.“ He made sure to look directly into Tosh's eyes when he said, “But I think it's because she liked you.“

Tosh shook her head. Tears were gathering in her eyes and Ianto made a sympathetic face when they fell. “I'm nobody, Ianto. The only thing I'm good at is technology. If I'm such a good catch, why is it so hard?“

“I doubt it's easy for anyone,“ Ianto answered. 

“You say that now – but I can see that you and Jack are working things out.“ She sighed and wiped away tears. “I don't begrudge you that. Really.“

“That doesn't mean it's easier for me,“ Ianto said softly.

“I really thought that Mary was different. I thought I'd found something new. It didn't even bother me much that …“ She sighed deeply. “I never felt attracted to women. Never. I thought I'd found out something new about me. At the beginning it was … strange but I got used to it and it felt right. Good.“ Tears ran down he cheeks. “In the end, it was all fake. It was manipulation. All along.“ She sobbed. “Everything I felt and experienced was a lie. The happiest I've been in years and it was a fraud. More than that, I betrayed all of you and Owen hates me and Jack doesn't trust me anymore. It's unfair. I know that sounds childish, but it is.“ She got up and stepped towards Ianto. 

He got up and embraced her. “I know,“ he said softly. He saw the door to his room open and Jack came in, smiling, but when he saw Tosh, the smile died. He hurried towards them but Ianto shook his head resolutely. Jack froze and bit his lip, then he turned away and left. Ianto took a deep breath and then spoke softly, but fast, “The cyberbeing taking over Lisa manipulated me. It used my feelings for Lisa against me to be kept alive and I was tricked. Maybe some part of Lisa was still there – somewhere – or maybe not. What counts is that I was manipulated because I couldn't bear to lose her and that made me naive. I didn't just betray you all but Lisa as well. Jack and Owen hated me and Gwen was afraid of me. I hated myself. And the only person who still believed in me was you. Do you remember what you said to me?“ Tosh had calmed down and looked up at him. She didn't answer, so Ianto said, “Some betray others for money or because they're out for revenge or power. Others because they're scared to be lonely. And that's never their fault alone but also the fault of those who ignored them.“

Tosh wiped her eyes and stared back. “Jack told me that. Just after he got me out of prison. Nobody had noticed that my mother was gone, you know? My family was in Japan and she was visiting me, so they didn't miss her. I didn't have any friends – nobody who would notice that something was wrong.“ She sighed. “I had a feeling that fit for you, too. Lisa … we should have realized.“

“I didn't want you to,“ Ianto replied.

“And we just accepted that.“ She looked at him earnestly. “I think Jack's good for you. Are you getting back together, then?“

Ianto smiled. “We weren't a couple. But what we had was good and we're trying to get it back.“ He became serious again. “And, Tosh … Mary may have manipulated you, but she didn't have any means to change your personality or your emotions. What you had was real. For her as well as for you.“

Tosh laughed in disbelief. “She held a knife to my throat.“

“She felt threatened, she wanted to take you with her.“ 

Tosh shook her head. “That's sweet, but-“

“No, it's true.“ He stared at her beseechingly. “What I'm saying is that you shouldn't automatically assume that you didn't mean anything to her. Or that everything you felt and experienced with her was fake.“ He smiled. “Because it wasn't. I know it wasn't.“

***

The pub was big but the dimmed lights, dark wooden walls and the pictures and drawings about the changes the village had undergone in the last centuries made it cosy and rustic. Jack and Ianto had chosen a table in the corner where they were undisturbed by the other guests. During the meal, they talked about a wide range of topics and the food was fantastic. 

Now their plates were empty and Jack realized that they would have to return to the B&B soon, though he hated even the thought of that. He hadn't talked this intensely with Ianto in weeks and now he remembered just why he'd missed it so much. It was easy and uncomplicated. Very much the opposite to the rest of their relationship. 

Jack checked his watch and decided that they still had a few minutes left. “Can I see it?“ he asked, reaching out a hand. Ianto had told him about the stopwatch he'd inherited from his mother. It had been handed down in her family for generations. Jack owned one of those old watches himself and knew how unique they could be. 

Ianto wiped his hands on a napkin and pushed the empty plate away, then he pulled the watch from his jeans pocket. When he handed it over, the metal was warm and Jack closed his fingers around it as if he could soak up Ianto's body heat. He took a closer look. “Very beautiful.“

“I was in that watch shop in the shopping arcade you mentioned – _A Stitch In Time_ ,“ Ianto answered. “He said it's very valuable.“

“Why did you have it evaluated?“ Jack asked curiously. 

Ianto seemed trapped as if he'd said something he shouldn't have said but then he nodded. “I thought about selling it.“

“Why?“ 

Silence enveloped them, then Ianto answered, “I thought Tanizaki would want money.“ He smiled weakly. “I had money but … I also had to think about the time after Lisa's recovery. We would have needed money for a home, train tickets or plane tickets ...“ He interrupted himself and looked at Jack, embarrassed. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it.“

“It's alright,“ Jack answered. “Don't worry.“ His thumb rubbed circles on the metal. “It belonged to your mom and you would have sold it?“

“My mother would have understood,“ Ianto answered. “But Tanizaki didn't want money so I kept the watch.“

Jack stared at the clock face and started the hands. “Why did Tosh cry?“ 

It took ten seconds for Ianto to answer, “She's scared.“

“Of what?“

“To be lonely. That the time with Mary was just a lie.“

Jack nodded and made a mental note of Ianto's words for a talk with Tosh later on, then he stopped the watch and handed it back. “A beautifully crafted watch.“ He smiled. “It reminds me of you.“

“Quaint?“

Jack laughed. “No, that's not what I meant by that. Look at it.“ Ianto obeyed. Jack continued, “On first glance, it's a stopwatch. It can't do much – it's simple, almost boring.“

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. “I think you should look up the word 'compliment' in a dictionary.“

Jack laughed again. “On second glance, it's different – reliable, beautiful … honest.“ 

He saw Ianto swallow and duck his head to look at the watch. “I don't quite know if you're right about that. Stopwatches can lie. This one already did.“ 

“It just miscounted, maybe because it was handled the wrong way,“ Jack answered softly. 

Ianto didn't say anything, just staring at the watch. Jack took a sip of water, letting his eyes roam the pub. “I've got something for you,“ he said then. 

Ianto put the stopwatch away. “I don't have anything for you,“ he said with a weak smile.

“That's okay.“ Jack pulled a bag out of his coat pocket. He had bought the present days ago but hadn't found the opportunity yet to give it to Ianto. Hoping that he would be able to during their stay in Scotland, he'd brought it with him.

He gave it to Ianto who opened it and took out the content. Confused, he looked down at it. “A book.“

“An empty book.“ Jack watched Ianto's fingers caress the smooth dark leather. “A journal. You're too repressed, swallow your emotions and thoughts, and I can understand why. I'm the same. So I started writing a journal. It helps. I want you to open up and this is a good first step.“

“Is that an order?“ Ianto asked.

“Advice.“

Ianto opened the journal and stared at the first empty page, then he raised his head to look at Jack. “Would you read it?“

“If you think I should know something but have no idea how to tell me, then you can write it down and I'll read it but I don't expect you to let me.“

Ianto nodded and put the journal back into the bag. “Thank you.“

“You’re welcome.“

***

Owen really hoped they weren't wasting their time. He hated sitting around without anything to do but wait for whoever was behind all this. He didn't like the radio station Gwen had chosen and he was annoyed that they weren't alone. Not that they would neglect their job if they were but at least he would be able to talk more openly. Having Ianto in the back seat made that hard. 

He sighed. “I'm bored.“ Through the windshield, he saw _Torchwood House_ sitting peacefully in the moonlight. He was only able to see the other SUV because he knew where it was. Both cars were hidden by the shadows of high, cliffy rocks. Owen yawned.

Gwen pressed her back into the passenger seat. The leather creaked softly. She rubbed her face with both hands, obviously fighting exhaustion as well. “We could play a game.“

“Oh, please don't,“ Owen replied.

“You just said you're bored.“

“Not that bored. Ianto,“ he said a little louder and turned his head towards the back seat. “A little support would be nice?“

“What?“ Ianto asked, distracted, and raised his head.

“What are you doing?“ Owen asked, fully turning around to him. Ianto switched off the penlight, closed the book in his lap and put it in the pouch attached to the door. Owen grinned gleefully. “Are you writing a diary?“

Ianto looked up at him. “Yes.“ His gaze was firm and he didn't seem embarrassed at all. 

It wasn't fun like this. Owen shrugged. “Just a question.“ He sat back down and activated his comm link. “Jack, how much longer do we have to sit here?“

 _“'Til dawn if necessary,“_ he answered.

Owen glared towards Jack and Tosh's SUV. He sighed, irritated, and deactivated his comm link. “It's almost midnight.“

Gwen smirked. “Ghost time.“

Owen rolled his eyes.

***

“How are you, Toshiko?“ Jack asked. 

Tosh startled a bit since he only used her full name when he was serious about something. “It's getting better.“ She wouldn't lie.

“Are you sure?“ Jack asked. “Or are you just trying to convince yourself?“

Tosh stared through the windshield. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jack looking at her but she didn't dare return the look. Jack had something about him that always forced her to talk about her deepest fears and wishes. And she didn't want to do that. Not now. Not when she had to be ready to do her job any second. “I talked to Ianto. I'm better.“

“He has that effect,“ Jack replied. He turned his head and now, Tosh dared to glance in his direction. He was smiling. Then he looked at her. Trapped in his gaze, she didn't want to turn away. He seemed earnest, almost sad. “Toshiko … if it's too much … I could lose your contract. You don't have to stay on for five years, you know? Not if it destroys you.“ He sighed deeply and looked back outside. “It would be best to let you all leave, to give you Retcon and set up a good life for you – or at least a start. Gwen could be thinking about marriage and kids, Owen could meet somebody and you, too … Ianto could start anew – maybe I can get him a place at a university to study ...“ He shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here.“

“We want to be here,“ Tosh said softly, taking his hand. “Don't worry about us.“ She bit her lip and then said hurriedly, “I owe you an apology.“

Confused, he looked at her. “What for?“ 

“Because of what I did and because of what I said about your thoughts – that it felt as if you were dead. It seemed to hurt you and I didn't want to do that.“

“You were right, though. My mental barriers are very strong. Strong enough to withstand the level of technology you used. You must have felt as if you were trying to see into a black hole.“

“I could hear Ianto.“

“Ianto's shields aren't as good as mine,“ Jack replied. “You couldn't hear me so I can understand why you said that. It just hit me unexpectedly.“ He squeezed her hand. “And concerning what you did: don't worry, okay? I know where your loyalty lies.“ He smiled softly. “And I know it's not just because of our contract.“

“It isn't. Torchwood ...“ Tosh closed her eyes for a moment. “It's my life.“

“I know. It's mine, too, and Owen's and Ianto's ...“ He chuckled. “We’re quite sad actually.“

Tosh joined into the laughter and Jack pulled her hand closer to kiss the back of it. And everything between them was somehow okay. He turned back to the house and let go of her and Tosh turned her attention back to the mansion as well. She felt better, lighter; and since there was space in her head now, where the guilt had been, a question she'd been wondering about for quite some time came to the forefront. Hesitantly, she said, “Jack?“ 

“Yeah?“

“Is Ianto an empath?“

Jack visibly startled and looked at her. “What?“

“After the whole thing with the stone Owen got addicted to, I read scientific papers from Torchwood One to learn about their experiences with mental abilities. After Mary … I re-read them. Torchwood One wasn't overly interested in empathy, but they had some projects.“ She turned in her seat to look at Jack. “Ianto's very instinctive when it comes to people. He knows what they want without them needing to tell him. I know that's part of his job but … he's good at it. When we're all tense during a briefing, he just comes in and everyone calms down. It could be his coffee but … I don't think so. He's quiet and shy where his feelings are concerned – that's typical for many empaths. And what he said about Mary ...“ 

“What did he say?“ Jack asked curiously.

“That she didn't just use me. That she really liked me. He sounded so sure. He didn't guess or just say it to help me, you know?“ Tosh looked at Jack questioningly. “I think he felt it when we were all in the Hub, when Mary ...“ She stopped herself from saying more. “So?“ 

“His Torchwood One file indicates that he's got a high emotional perception. I haven't talked to him about it, yet.“ He shook his head. “Most empaths use their gift without knowing they do it. Torchwood One didn't train Ianto. What he does is … it's instinctive and he's already amazing. He projects and receives. The only other empath with a talent like that I know at the moment is Owen.“ 

“Owen?“ Tosh asked in disbelief.

Jack grinned weakly. “I know. It's unbelievable. Ianto and he are similarly talented but in very different ways. How they project their emotions is very different, just like their personalities are. Ianto tends to close up, so his emotions build slowly when he's upset or happy. That's how he projects. Owen has a temper. His feelings can change from one second to the other and that's one of the main problems between us – he's hot-headed and when he starts provoking me, his anger just crashes into me and … I can't block him.“ He winked at her. “Don't tell him, though. He has no idea.“

“It's tempting,“ she answered, “to tell him that he's an empath. Maybe he would leave me alone then.“ She bit her lip. She hadn’t planned on adding that last part. 

Jack said, “He'll calm down eventually.“

Tosh wiped her eyes. “I can't say that I don't understand him,“ she whispered. “I shouldn't have done that. Nobody forced me to wear the pendant.“

“Why did you do it?“

“Because I wanted to understand you. I wanted … I thought could find a way to be part of the team.“ 

“Toshiko,“ Jack whispered, “you are.“ He shook his head. “I'm a bad leader. I'll try to be better.“ He froze and then turned his head. “There.“

She saw them, too. Shadows moving towards the house. Three persons. Tosh leaned forwards and pointed her scanner at _Torchwood House_. She nodded. “Three life signs.“

Jack activated his comm link. “We've got visitors.“ He kept an eye on the dark figures, waiting until they were inside before he opened the car door. “Meet you at the gate.“


	8. Chapter 8

**7.**

 

Tosh pulled up the zip of her jacket to keep out the icy wind blowing across the valley. The house loomed threateningly over them while the team huddled in the shadows of the crumbling entrance archway. 

“We split up,“ Jack decided. He nodded to where the strangers had come from. “Tosh, Ianto, see if you can find a car. These guys certainly didn't walk here. Gwen and Owen, you're with me, we're going in. Switch on your comm links and stay in contact. Be careful.“

Tosh and Ianto pulled their weapons and then hurried off in the direction Jack had pointed them. Tosh didn't dare to run. To avoid drawing attention, they hadn't switched on their torches and the many dips and rocks hiding in the night endangered them. They climbed up a hill and looked back towards the house to check if they were being followed before they walked on. Now they dared to use their torches and could walk a little faster. 

It didn't take long until Ianto grabbed Tosh's arm and nodded towards a vehicle standing abandoned amidst the hills. “Van,“ he said into his comm link as they walked towards it. 

Tosh nodded. “I wonder what they had to transport.“

They checked the driver's cabin but aside from a few empty crisp packets and Coke cans, it was empty. They walked around the vehicle to the back door. Tosh put a hand on the handle and looked at Ianto questioningly. He pointed his gun at the door and nodded to her. With a sudden move, Tosh opened the door. Nobody was in there. But there was a machine. Tosh climbed into the vehicle while Ianto stayed outside to keep an eye on the immediate vicinity. Tosh said softly into her comm link, “We've got something. A van with a device in the back.“ 

Jack didn't answer but Tosh assumed that he'd heard her. She knelt next to the machine that was tall enough to reach her shoulders. It was a cylindrical tank made of silver metal, standing on small feet. The surface was cool and Tosh could feel light vibrations, indicating that the machine was switched on. She scanned it for dangerous radiation, but she found nothing. In the torchlight she finally found a cover at the side and opened it. She saw entwined wires and leaned closer to take a look inside. Even more wires and some thick cables. Tosh turned towards Ianto and talked over the comms to everyone. “I could switch it off?“ 

“Then they'll realise something's wrong,“ Ianto replied. “I say we wait until Jack and the others have them.“

Jack said _“He's right“_. Tosh closed the cover. 

“What do you think it is?“ Ianto asked curiously.

“I can't say without proper light and a full analysis, but it really could be some kind of vortex manipulator like Jack's.“

“But you can't wear it around your wrist,“ Ianto said.

“Or this is the first model,“ Tosh answered with a shrug. She noticed something on one of the feet of the machine and pointed her torch at it. “Ianto …,“ she said softly.

“What is it?“ he asked, stepping closer.

She pointed at her find. “This thing has got a Torchwood One marker.“

He climbed into the van and checked it out. “Damn.“ 

“Maybe it was stolen after the Battle of Canary Wharf?“

Ianto shook his head. “UNIT was thorough. They cordoned off the area as soon as the last Cybermen and Daleks were gone. Nobody could have found their way into the archives and stolen something, there wasn't enough time.“

Tosh smiled. “We were there. We took technology. But we used an alien device to smuggle it past the UNIT guards. But you're right. Only somebody who knew about Torchwood or UNIT could have taken it. We know that it wasn't us and I doubt that Torchwood Two did it.“

“Torchwood One had just been destroyed.“

“So that narrows it down to UNIT?“

“But why?“ Ianto asked. As soon as he'd finished the question, he jumped and whirled around. Before he could raise his gun, though, he was flung backwards and fell against the wall of the van. Tosh pointed her gun at the attacker, a man in dark clothes, but she was flung through the air as well and the last thing she noticed was that she landed on Ianto.

***

Jack froze. He pressed against the wall and pushed his comm link against his ear. “Ianto? Tosh?“ he whispered. 

No answer. 

Gwen stared at him with a worried face. “Should I go and-“

He shook his head. “They were caught. We can't help them at the moment.“

Owen frowned. “UNIT?“

“Sh!“ Jack hissed. They were in the house's kitchen. He could hear the creaking and moaning of wood on the staircase in the hallway – steps coming closer. They weren’t alone in the kitchen. Servants were about to prepare a meal. The echo hadn't become manifest, though, so they didn't even realise that the Torchwood team was there. 

Now they could hear the voices belonging to the steps in the stairway. Two men, arguing. 

“You’ve been telling me that for days. How about finally showing some progress?“

“It's not as easy as you think. Controlling the manifestation is difficult and a very dangerous and sensitive work.“

Jack raised his eyebrows. That confirmed their theories. They didn't just cause the echoes, they made them become manifest on purpose. He looked at Gwen who wore the same questioning expression he did: _Why?_

“If you tell me know that you want more money ...“ He interrupted himself. Then he said softly, “Fuck!“ 

Jack nodded at Owen and Gwen. It was possible that the two men in the hallway had just heard about Ianto and Tosh. Jack decided to surprise them. He made sure that Owen and Gwen were ready, then he switched on his torch and stepped into the hallway, gun at the ready, followed by Gwen and Owen. “Hands up!“ he said firmly. 

Two men, both of them dark-haired. The taller one was holding a gun he immediately pointed at Jack. His handsome face was determined and didn't show any fear. He was obviously the more dangerous one of the two. The other man was a bit overweight and jumped when he saw them. He pressed his laptop tight against his chest and instinctively took a step back. He seemed slightly overwhelmed by the presence of the guns pointed at him. Jack assumed that the taller man with the gun was the leader of the group. There had to be at least three of them; two here and another one who had reported on Tosh and Ianto via the headset the leader was wearing. 

Jack raised an eyebrow and repeated, “Hands up. Drop the gun.“

The leader just grinned. “I wanted to ask you to do the same.“

“We're more than you.“

“I don't think so.“

“Jack,“ Gwen said and when he glanced at her he saw that she was pointing her gun at another man who was stepping out of the shadows. He was wearing the same determined face as the leader. The man with the computer meanwhile seemed to have calmed down because he was holding a gun as well, now, nervously pointing it at Owen. Jack was worried he might end up shooting accidentally. 

“Three versus three,“ the leader said. He looked only at Jack so he seemed to understand that he was the leader. “Who are you?“

“Torchwood,“ Jack answered. “That thing you're playing around with is very dangerous. That's all we want: the device you use to create the echoes.“

The man seemed surprised, them he laughed. “Torchwood?“ he asked in disbelief. Then he seemed to remember something and his eyes widened. “Oh, Cardiff, right? Aside from the old man in Glasgow, you're the only ones left, aren't you?“

“Who are you?“ Jack asked. “We're betting that you come from UNIT.“

The man laughed again. “Oh, God, no.“ His face became serious. “We're the ones who make sure that alien technology really is used in humankind's best interest.“

“It's not in the best interest of humankind to destroy the planet,“ Jack replied. “Who the hell are you?“

“ _We_ ,“ the man answered, “are Torchwood.“

Jack shook his head. “India's closed, One's down, Two's just an archive, we're Three … who the hell are you supposed to be?“

“You forgot one branch.“

“Torchwood Four is missing.“

“Yeah,“ the man replied. “You wish.“

Then he shot.

***

Jack came to with a groan. Ianto could sympathise understand him all too well, he rubbed his chest to ease the hammering pain. Jack would be feeling the same. He groaned again and turned on his side. Owen knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Careful. You were out for ten minutes.“ 

Ianto looked around the dirty basement where they were trapped, even though he'd done so before. There wasn't much to see: rotten furniture, a few crates and old clothes in one corner. Other than that just naked stone walls and moonlight falling through a few narrow, barred windows. 

Owen was still crouching next to Jack. Gwen turned away from the heavy iron door keeping them down here. Her search for any kind of weakness apparently not going so well. Ianto pulled his legs to his chest when Jack turned around to him, a concerned look on his face. Then his eyes flicked to Tosh who was sitting next to Ianto leaning against the cold wall. “Are you okay?“ he asked, worried.

Ianto nodded and Tosh answered, “Chest pain. But other than that, we're okay.“

Owen seemed to decide that Jack was alright and leaned back against the wall himself. “It looked like a normal gun but it must have been some kind of tazer.“

Jack nodded. “It was a BL32 – a blaster. No permanent damage but the victim's stunned for a while.“ He rolled his eyes. “If I had a penny for every time I was hit by one those … the first model was the favourite for criminals and security companies in the 22nd century. The models coming after that managed to keep their interest.“

Gwen joined them, her hands on her hips. “They aren't criminals or security. He said they're Torchwood Four.“

After they had woken up, Ianto and Tosh had been brought up to date about who the men claimed to be. Ianto didn't see any sense in that lie. Torchwood Four was missing and it was certain that it wouldn't turn up again any time soon. 

Jack shook his head. “No. That wasn't Torchwood Four.“

Owen snorted. “Can you be sure?“

“They're missing.“

“And now they're back.“

Ianto rubbed his neck. “No, Jack's right.“

“Of course you'd say that,“ Owen sneered. 

Ianto got up. “He really is right. I woke up when they brought us down here and I recognized one of them.“

Tosh frowned. “Where from?“

“Torchwood One.“

Jack pulled a face and got up as well. “Makes sense. They've got the technology and the knowledge to pull off something like this.“

Gwen asked, “Yes, but why? And where did they get that Rift device?“

Ianto answered, “They have to have stolen it during the battle or shortly after. The man I recognized – his name’s Joel Howe and he was a scientist. He led the team I worked for.“

Jack got up. “Okay, let's see how we can get out of here. The questions of why and who can be answered later.“

Gwen nodded. “The door's solid. They took our guns, by the way.“ 

Jack cursed softly. “If I don't get my revolver back … it's an antique.“ He looked around and narrowed his eyes when he noticed something in a corner. Ianto followed his stare. A pile of crates. But above them, embedded in the ceiling and in the weak moonlight barely visible … 

“A loading hatch,“ Jack said and hurried towards it. The team helped him to push the crates aside and Jack pushed against the wood cautiously. “It's brittle.“ He pushed against it and then again, harder, but the thick wood didn't give in even though it was so old. Some chippings rained down on him, though. The hatch was too high up to exert the right amount of pressure and Ianto abandoned the thought that he or Owen could try instead – he was a bit smaller than Jack and Owen was the smallest one out of the three of them. 

Jack seemed to think the same. “We need something to push this open.“

Owen opened a closet standing near the wall and pulled one of the shelves out. “Something like this?“

“Could work,“ Jack answered and hit the loading hatch with the shelf. It didn't budge. Jack gave an almost amused grin. “Yes, the buildings back then were built to hold forever.“

He was getting ready to hit again when Tosh's soft voice interrupted him. “Guys.“ 

They all turned in the direction she was staring. At the door, the werewolf was standing. Tosh stepped back and Ianto pulled her two more steps closer to him.

“It's just an echo,“ Jack said calmingly. “It can't hurt us.“

In that moment, the wolf turned its head in their direction and with a deep growl showed off its teeth.

Owen stumbled back against the wall. “Oh, fuck!“

The wolf stepped towards them threateningly.

Before somebody could react, Jack was walking towards the wolf. “Open the hatch.“

In disbelief, Gwen said, “Jack.“ 

For one moment, there was a breathless silence through the room as the wolf appraised Jack. Then it jumped. Gwen and Tosh screamed. Ianto pulled Tosh around roughly and she buried her head against his shoulder. Quickly, he turned away from the unfair fight himself. The growling of the wolf and Jack's screams were enough to make his imagination come alive.

Owen grabbed Gwen. “He'll get up again!“ he said sharply and gave her the shelf. “But we won't.“ With another shelf, he attacked the loading hatch and Gwen did the same. Ianto heard her sobbing quietly and her hits were weak at best. He pushed Tosh away gently and took the shelf from Gwen.

It was hard to ignore the sounds of the fight behind them, but they kept on trying to open the loading hatch. It felt like hours to Ianto but in truth, it could have only been seconds since Jack had attacked the wolf. And then Jack cried out one last time and it became quiet. Ianto and Owen paused and whirled around to face the wolf. It didn't seem hurt by the fight. When it showed its teeth, Ianto could see blood on them. He didn't dare look at the floor.

Gwen whispered, “Oh, God!“ 

Tosh grabbed Ianto's arm. The wolf leaped towards them … and vanished. One moment, all of them seemed to be trapped in a frozen tableau, then Owen whirled around and hit the shelf against the hatch. “Open the hatch,“ he said. Ianto dropped his shelf and took a hesitant step towards Jack. Maybe he was still alive. Maybe … Owen's hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him around. “No. The hatch.“ 

“Jack's-“

“The hatch is more important!“ Owen snapped. “We have to get out of here.“ 

Ianto shook his head, he wanted to go to Jack but Owen grabbed him by the jacket and pressed him against the wall. “I'm in charge! The hatch, Ianto! Now!“ Owen let got of him and forced him to take the shelf. Ianto hesitated. Owen added softly, “You don't want to see him like that.“

From where Ianto was standing right now, Jack was just a body on the floor. He couldn't see any of his wounds. Even his face was turned away from them. Ianto had to admit that Owen was right. He didn't want to see Jack like that. He gripped the shelf tighter and nodded at Owen.

They worked out a rhythm to hit against the hatch together.

Owen panted, “There could be a new echo becoming manifest any second. I want to be out of here. You should ...“ His words died when he was gripped by a nasty bout of coughing.

Ianto had to pause as well. His throat was scratchy and he coughed. Beside him, Gwen fell to the floor. “What's going on?“

Ianto glanced at the door. Smoke was coming through the gaps. “The fire – the fire from the 20s just became manifest.“ He struggled to his feet and hit the hatch with the shelf. “They're killing us.“

One, two, three more hits and the hatch splintered open. Ianto jumped and held onto the opening. Owen helped him to climb out and Ianto reached back a hand to help Gwen and then Tosh. Owen was the last one. Exhausted, they caught their breath. The cold night air was heated by the flames coming out of the windows of the upper floors. 

Tosh asked, “What about Jack?“

Jack chose that moment to scramble through the loading hatch. Gwen hurried towards him and hugged him. He smiled. “I'm okay,“ he said. Then he froze and pointed at the gate. “There!“

They saw the three men stare at them and then flee out towards the valley. Jack followed them and the team didn't hesitate to do so as well. Ianto didn't think that the men would be able to hold their speed. At least Joel Howe wouldn't be able to, since he was already falling behind and had dropped his rucksack to get rid of the additional weight. Owen tripped and fell. Ianto barely managed to keep on his feet when he stepped into a hole. Jack didn't seem to have any problems with hunting the men through the night-dark valley and Gwen and Tosh were holding their own as well. Ianto felt every breath cut into his lungs. The air was cold and his chest still felt sore from the blaster shot, but he forced himself to keep up. If he wanted to do more fieldwork then he had to prove that he was able to.

Just as Ianto had suspected, it didn't take long for Joel to give up. The others stopped as well and they had a short, heated discussion. Then, in a sudden blinding light, all three of them vanished.

“Damn it!“ Jack yelled and turned back to look at his team. Ianto was breathing heavily and the cold night air felt icy on his overheated skin. He started to shiver. Tosh and Gwen didn't seem to be faring much better. Jack wasn't showing any sign of exhaustion. “Teleport. They're gone.“

Tosh pointed at the van still standing a good distance away in the moonlight and smiled. “But the device is still here.“

Owen limped towards them, holding up the backpack Joel had dropped. “And our equipment. Scanner, torches ...“

Jack grinned hopefully. “My Webley?“ Owen handed it over with a smirk. With a contented sigh, Jack put the weapon back in its holster. “Alright. Let's have a look at that device.“


	9. Chapter 9

**8.**

 

Ianto shook his head and looked up from his laptop screen which was displaying the search engine for the Torchwood archives. He turned to Jack standing at the window of his room at the Bed & Breakfast, staring out towards _Torchwood House_ thoughtfully. “I can't find anything like this device in the data base.“

Jack turned around to him, his arms crossed. He'd taken a shower and changed his clothes but still, Ianto thought that he could see blood on his shirt. The coat was stashed away in Jack's suitcase, wrapped in a plastic bag. There was no dry-cleaner in Lindenton and Ianto wouldn't know how to explain the blood stains any way. He and Jack had decided to give the coat to their usual dry-cleaner's in Cardiff. They didn't ask any questions, mainly because Torchwood were good customers, coming on a regular basis. Jack leaned against the wall next to the window, the light of the early morning sun catching in his dark hair, reflecting in the few drops of water that remained from the shower. “I wonder what it is. I've never seen anything like it, not even during my travels with the Doctor.“

“Tosh could be right,“ Ianto replied. “It could be prototype of the vortex manipulator or maybe a Rift manipulator.“

“Let's wait for her analysis,“ Jack said, walking around the bed to peer at the screen over Ianto's shoulder. 

Ianto turned his head to look at him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that nothing had happened to Jack back at _Torchwood House_. His skin was smooth and unmarked. When they'd arrived back here and Ianto had seen him in the bright lights of the hallway for the first time, his face had been smeared with dried blood and his hands had been practically crusted with it. Nothing of that was there now. His death had taken care of his wounds and the warm water of the shower had wiped away the proof. Ianto wondered just how often Jack had already done this. He wondered … “Does it hurt to come back?“ He realized that he'd asked aloud when Jack turned his head and looked at him in surprise. Ianto blushed but he didn't take back the question. He knew that Jack wouldn't answer if he didn't want to.

Jack didn't answer for a long moment. “Yes,“ he said then, “as if you're dragged over broken glass.“

Ianto kissed him, thanking him for his honesty and grateful that Jack was alive. Jack returned the kiss softly, then he pulled back and smiled teasingly. “Actually, we're working.“

Ianto knew that Jack was giving him a way out here, but he didn't want it. He snapped the laptop shut and pushed it to the end of the bed before stretching out. “Actually, we don't. I'm done with my research and you're waiting for Archie to call you back and that makes this moment – actually – a break.“

Jack grinned brightly and lay on top of him, supported by his hands to either side of Ianto's head. His hips pressed down and Ianto spread his legs to accommodate him. Jack held himself up with one hand to be able to caress Ianto's cheek with the other. “Oh, I really like you, Ianto Jones. You have the best ideas.“ He fit their lips together once more. Ianto's fingers brushed through his wet hair and then down his back as far as he could reach. He untucked Jack's shirt to touch naked skin. Jack pressed closer urgently and one hand grabbed Ianto's thigh to encourage him to wrap his right leg around Jack's hip. Jack's groin was aligning with Ianto's now and he moaned softly. Ianto was able to slip one hand between them and rub against Jack's crotch. He felt how aroused Jack was and gasped when Jack's teeth marked his neck. Jack's fingers skirted the edge of Ianto's jeans and then dove underneath the jumper. Their breaths sped up and they hurriedly opened buttons and zippers to free hot skin. 

The ringing of Jack's mobile went ignored for quite some time before Ianto grabbed it from the night stand and checked the caller identification. Jack used the chance to kiss Ianto's neck, his hand slipping into Ianto's pants. 

Ianto moaned and pressed up against him. “Archie,“ he whispered. 

Jack raised his eyebrows in put-upon indignation. “Excuse me, you must be confusing me with someone else.“

“On the phone,“ Ianto replied breathlessly.

Jack rolled his eyes. He couldn't ignore the call, not after he'd ranted at Archie's answering machine about him not being in the base. He knelt up and answered the phone by switching it to loudspeaker and putting it on the bed. “Harkness.“ He started buttoning up his shirt. Ianto sighed in disappointment and closed his jeans.

 _“Don't tell Archie he interrupted you during sex,“_ Archie said. Jack grinned at Ianto when he tried unsuccessfully to hide a blush. Jack started to open his mouth for an answer but Archie interrupted him, _“No, wait. Don't tell him.“_

Jack busied himself by putting his shirt in his trousers. “You received my message.“

_“Aye. Good job. Archie suggests you drop off the device and he'll send it over to Cardiff with the usual courier.“_

“Sounds good,“ Jack said. “I don't want that thing on a plane when we don't know how it works.“ 

_“Right, now that that's over,“_ Archie said, _“you can carry on.“_

Jack laughed. “See you later. I'll drop the device off this evening.“

 _“Alright.“_ Archie rang off. 

Jack turned to Ianto who was buttoning his shirt. “He's always been good at finding the right moment to interrupt.“

Somebody knocked.

Jack sighed, irritated. “Yes?“ he called out. 

While Ianto sat up and hurriedly tried to smooth down his hair, Tosh entered the room, holding her laptop and studying the screen intently. “Okay, I think I can guess what the device was designed for,“ she said, looked up and paused. Ianto got up from Jack's bed and Jack grinned brightly at her while brushing a hand through his hair. Tosh's eyes widened in understanding. “Oh! Sorry.“ 

“Don't worry about it,“ Jack answered. “What's up?“

Ianto held up a hand. “Wait. Gwen and Owen.“

Jack nodded and dialled Owen's mobile number before he switched his phone to loudspeaker once again and put it on the bed.

Just one moment later, Owen's irritated voice came down the line. _“What now?“_

Jack asked, “How are you doing at the house?“

_“We're bored. How are you?“_

“Tosh found something.“ He nodded at her. 

Tosh gifted him with a shy smile and explained, “The device works a bit like Jack's vortex manipulator. Many of the elements are similar. There are a few differences, though. Unlike with the manipulator, you don't travel from one point in time to another. It causes more like a short overlapping of different time lines – as if you would fold a piece of paper. That works with two or more time lines at the same time which would then exist directly next to each other. Unlike the manipulator, you would be able to have a look at the time line you want to travel to before stepping through – that's what the echoes are. You could, theoretically, find the perfect moment to travel by doing that, maybe to leave a message. To travel, it's necessary to make the time line manifest. I'd say you can't stay too long on the other side or you'll get trapped. The device can't keep up the manifestation for a very long time.“ She looked at Jack questioningly. “If that's true, you can only use it to send a short message. Does that make even sense?“

Jack shrugged. “There's a lot of technology out there. As much as the thought bothers me, it's not impossible for someone to invent a device to change history by giving a warning or passing along a message.“ He looked at Ianto. “That would mean a lot of power for whoever had the device.“

Ianto nodded in confirmation.

Gwen said, _“Okay, let's say that was the case … these guys didn't seem like professionals. They let several time lines become manifest and opened several echoes at the same time. It was chaos.“_

Jack crossed his arms thoughtfully. “Maybe they didn't know what they wanted to achieve.“

Owen said, _“Maybe they were just stupid. Jack, do you remember them arguing about how difficult it is?“_

“Yeah.“

Ianto let silence reign for a moment before he hesitantly offered, “I think they knew what they were doing. It's _Torchwood House_. Technology was stashed there for decades. Valuable and useful technology.“

Tosh frowned. “But I didn't see one echo from the time when the house was an archive.“

Gwen asked, _“Well, what was the most reoccurring echo we saw?“_

Ianto stared at Jack. “The night before Torchwood was founded.“ Jack's eyes widened in understanding and Ianto nodded. “It's about the diamond Queen Victoria was transporting.“

Jack shook his head in disbelief. “Such a manipulation of history would have had disastrous results.“

Owen said, _“Then let's be happy they didn't manage to do it.“_

Gwen asked, _“But where are they now?“_

Jack straightened his shoulders. “We have the device. They can't travel through time with a teleport, just from one place to another … and it doesn't get them very far. They're no longer our priority but we should keep an eye out for them. Maybe they'll use the teleport to commit theft.“

 _“That leaves the question,“_ Gwen said, _“why they didn't just do that. I mean, why did they go to all those lengths to get the device out here and working if they could've just used the teleport to rob a bank?“_

Ianto answered, “Because the diamond is special.“

_“Sorry, Ianto, but that theory's a bit weak.“_

And Ianto had to admit that she was right.

***

Jack decided to go alone to Torchwood Two to deliver the machine. There were things he wanted to talk to Archie about that his team wasn't supposed to know. So he sent them off towards the airport with the SUVs while he took the van to Glasgow's city centre.

The houses on High Street were old and stood close together. They formed a solid, beige-gray wall that was only rarely interrupted by side streets or more modern buildings that needed air to breathe. Pubs and shops were located on the ground floor, their signs forming a colourful contrast to the old walls. 

_McIntyre's Antiques_ was squashed between a pub and a gated alley. The sign above the store had seen better days, the simple, white lettering on the dark ground had started to peel off. The windows were barred with shelves on which watches, vases, plates, pictures and figurines were lined up. Jack opened the metal gate protecting the lane with the remote control every Torchwood leader possessed – Archie didn't like technology very much but the gate had been built in by Torchwood London in the 90s. It had its advantages: the solid metal kept stray glances out and the alarm system made sure that nobody entered the premises. Carefully, Jack drove the van into the backyard that was covered by a green plastic roof that kept it concealed from the windows of the surrounding houses. The roof turned the backyard into a dim space where daylight only bled through a few small holes and cracks. Half of the lamps lining the walls that surrounded the space were broken. 

Glancing into the rear-view mirror, Jack made sure that the gate closed itself. The metal locked out the daylight coming from the street and suddenly, Jack felt like he was in a different, cut-off world. When the back door to the store opened he got out of the car. 

The man entering the backyard looked just as Jack remembered him: he was big and thanks to his pre-Torchwood job as a builder quite broad-chested. Even though he didn't carry more than a box here and there these days, his broad shoulders remained. He was wearing a dark jumper and jeans, the grey hair was short-cut, the friendly face carried the traces of laughter, grief and age – the traces of a long, eventful life. A pipe was hanging from one corner of his mouth and the golden glasses on his nose almost seemed too small for his round face. His nose and the cheeks were reddened, the small blood vessels underneath very noticeable – Archie was drinking too much, Jack knew that. And he'd given up on talking him out of it a long time ago. 

“Archie,“ he said with a grin and hugged him. Archie was only a bit shorter than Jack and his grip was firm and secure. Jack closed his eyes and sighed contently when he breathed in the well-known combination of pipe tobacco and whiskey. “It's been too long. How are you?“

Archie stepped back to look at him critically while he answered, “This old heart hasn't given up yet.“

“I know the feeling. By the way, happy birthday.“

“That was three months ago, lad,“ Archie said. 

Jack shook his head. “Time flies. How old are you now?“

“140.“ 

Jack grinned. “You don't look older than seventy.“

“For seventy years, Archie has looked like seventy. And it will stay that way for some time to come. Archie just wished that whole thing would have happened when he was thirty. That's a good age. Instead, he's stuck being seventy forever.“

“Not forever,“ Jack replied sadly. “You're not immortal.“

“Archie knows,“ he answered. “He just has extra time on his hands. He'll die.“ He looked up at Jack. “And that's good.“ Archie put a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed in comfort. It had happened at the beginning of the 1930s. Archie, who had been part of the Torchwood roster back then and was only still working there because he got bored at home, had been caught in an explosion that had exposed him to Rift radiation. At first, it had seemed as if he'd been lucky. Years later, though, it started to become clear that he didn't seem to get older and tests showed that his body was caught in some sort of rigour. Closer examination had proven that he gave off a strange radiation. Jack thought that the time vortex itself had entered Archie's body and was now slowly evaporating, which would explain the radiation. While that happened, Archie's body itself didn't age. At first, Jack had thought that his immortality could have happened the same way but he'd soon discovered that that wasn't true. He didn't give off any kind of radiation and in the 50s, they'd found out that Archie didn't have the ability to recover from serious injuries like Jack did. He'd almost died in a car accident back then and was still bearing the scars. 

Nobody on Jack's team knew about Archie. That knowledge had died with Torchwood London. Jack thought that was fitting.

Jack didn't like thinking about Archie dying. The radiation got weaker every year which meant that the normal ageing process would start up again soon. Ever since Archie had been recruited for Torchwood in his mid-thirties, he'd been Jack's friend, a surrogate father – a trusted confidant. To lose him after such a long time would hurt. A lot.

Archie opened the doors to the cargo hold to look at the machine. He used a torch to shed more light. “Any signs of him?“

Jack pushed his hands into his coat pockets. “No. When he comes, it'll be a surprise.“ He sighed deeply. “I found a good place to wait for him, though. The team, the Hub …“

“You can't do anything but wait.“ Archie looked at him attentively. “But you're looking good, Jack. Content. The first time since Lucia and Melissa. He'll come. You just wait. And until he does, you'll still have the old Archie.“

“I've had you for almost a hundred years,“ Jack sighed in mock-exasperation. Then he smiled. “Thanks, Archie.“

***

The airport terminal was busy and loud but the team had found a table that stood a bit apart from everything and settled there. Owen was sitting with Ianto and Tosh. Tosh was busy with her laptop and Ianto with his journal. Owen was watching Gwen curiously, she was standing a few feet away, talking to Rhys on her mobile. The last few days had been better than he'd imagined, even though the mission had gotten in the way now and again. The opportunity to be with Gwen without having to think about Rhys had been more than welcome and Owen had gained a whole new perspective on their relationship. He liked Gwen. He really did. He wasn't about to fall in love with her, but maybe, with a bit more time … when she rang off, he got up and joined her. Ianto and Tosh were busy and Jack still driving through Glasgow so he thought that the timing was perfect to make a proposition. He gifted Gwen with a smirk when she noticed him. “Has he burned down the house yet?“

“No,“ she answered. “He can take care of a household.“ She rolled her eyes. “Well, except for the laundry. He always has problems with the laundry.“

Owen shrugged. “Well, if he can feed himself, nothing will stop us from escaping to a hotel for a weekend.“

Gwen frowned in confusion. “What?“

Owen stepped closer to be able to lower his voice. “I liked the last few days. It was relaxing. I thought we could repeat it – without the deadly mission.“

“Are you crazy?“ Gwen asked. “We could just as well make a public announcement.“

“They know already. Tosh heard it and she must have told Ianto and Jack notices everything that's got to do with sex.“

“That doesn't change that I won't go away with you, Owen. Are you daft?“ Gwen shook her head. “I love Rhys.“ With that, she returned to Tosh and Ianto.

“You have a strange way of showing that!“ Owen called after her, getting a warning glare form over her shoulder for his efforts.

***

Jack took a taxi to the airport. He found his team in no time and joined them. “Am I in time?“ he asked cheerfully.

Ianto looked up at him and nodded. “We should be able to catch the flight.“ He got up and stretched. Jack noticed that the journal was lying on the table in front of him, closed with a pen on top of it. Ianto seemed to have taken his advice to heart. Tosh rubbed her eyes tiredly and closed her laptop. She seemed a bit more herself than before the trip but still not as relaxed as before Mary. Jack was sure though, that she would be back to her old self soon. Gwen and Owen were avoiding each other's eyes and Jack felt that something between them was off. 

All of them seemed a bit tired. Jack could understand, the last few days had been exhausting. That was why he was looking forward to returning to Cardiff and thus, to routine. He smiled. “Good, I just want to leave as soon as possible.“ He winked at Ianto. “I miss my own bed.“ Ianto returned his smile before he turned away to pack the journal into his bag.

They were on their way to security when Jack's mobile rang. He looked at the display and frowned. “Archie,“ he said and stopped. The others did, too and gathered around him, confused and slightly alarmed. Jack answered the phone. “What's up?“

 _“They've got it. They took it. They just walked in here as if ...“_ Archie coughed. 

Jack gripped the mobile tighter. “What?“

_“It was stolen. Just after you left, they came in and took it.“_

Jack cursed softly and said to Ianto, “The rental cars. Get them back. Now.“

Ianto nodded and took off to the airport branch of the rental car company.

Jack turned back to Archie. “Are you hurt?“

_“Archie won't die. It's just a bit difficult … he can't get up.“_

Jack closed his eyes and pondered the situation. “Where are you?“

_“They left Archie in the lift.“_

Jack cursed again. The lift was part of the secret Torchwood Two archive. Nobody would be able to find him there, so an ambulance was out of the question. The only one who knew were the archive was was Jack himself. But he couldn't go to care for Archie. He had to chase after the men. But Archie was injured and couldn't move … he would understand that Jack had other priorities. The problem was that Jack would never forgive himself.

Ianto ran towards them, accidentally bumping into a man and apologizing hurriedly. When he joined the team, he held up a hand. He was holding two keys. “The cars are still in the parking lot in front of the terminal.“

And Jack found a solution. He addressed Ianto. “Ever been to Torchwood Two?“ 

Ianto frowned, obviously confused by the question. “Yes. For a course.“ 

Jack asked, “Do you remember the lift?“ Ianto started to answer but Jack cut him off with a hand gesture. “Right.“ Photographic memory. He turned back to his phone, more assured now that he had a plan. “Stay calm. I'll send someone over.“ He rang off and took one of the keys. Then he strode towards the entrance to the terminal, the team following in his wake. “They took the device.“

Owen asked, “Seriously?“

Gwen walked faster to be able to keep up with Jack. “What now?“ 

Jack looked back at Owen over his shoulder. “Did you check-in your medical equipment?“

“No. I'm allowed to take it on-board with me. It's in my hand luggage.“ He nodded towards his rucksack, which was slung around his shoulder.

“Okay, give it to Ianto. Gwen, Tosh and you are with me. These guys will be well on their way to _Torchwood House_. There's something they want there. They know that we're onto them, so they will hurry. Ianto, you're going to Torchwood Two and take care of Archie. Take him up to his store and call an ambulance.“

“Yes, sir.“

Owen asked, “Shouldn't I go?“

Jack shook his head. “Ianto knows where Torchwood Two is. Besides, you've got more experience in the field.“ He gave Ianto an apologetic glance. “This could become very ugly. Those guys are risking everything for just one moment in _Torchwood House_. And they won't hesitate to kill.“


	10. Chapter 10

**9.**

 

Ianto entered the backyard of Torchwood Two with the help of Jack's remote control and saw that he wouldn't need to use the code for the back door. All that was left of it was a blackened mess of metal hanging sadly on its hinges. 

He stepped into the back room of the store that functioned as a kitchen niche and a work space. Through the open secret door normally hidden behind a moveable bookshelf, Ianto found the corridor that led down to the lift. Just like Torchwood Three, the archive was lying beneath the ground. Ianto saw that all that was left of the door mechanism of the lift was a crater in the wall. He hurried back to the back room and, after some searching, found a crowbar that McIntyre probably used to open crates. He forced the lift doors open and found McIntyre pale and breathing raggedly, sitting leaning against the wall. Worried, he knelt down next to him and put down the bag of medical supplies. “Mr. McIntyre, I'm Ianto Jones from Torchwood Three. Captain Harkness sent me.“

“It's just a scratch,“ McIntyre said and lifted one hand from his thigh. Ianto pulled a face when he saw the amount of blood that stained the jeans and was congealing on the floor. The jeans were ripped, showing a deep, ugly wound. “Just a graze,“ McIntyre added.

Ianto got stuff out of his bag and proceeded to apply a compression bandage. “I have to get you into the store to call an ambulance, sir.“

McIntyre nodded his consent and draped an arm around Ianto's neck while Ianto helped him to his feet carefully.

***

Jack turned the wheel sharply, sending the SUV off the street onto the grass of the valley. Gwen grabbed the edge of her seat anxiously and heard Tosh gasp. Owen cursed, “Damn it! What are you doing?“

The drive along the motorway and then the more rural streets had been bad enough. They'd needed an hour for the trip to _Torchwood House_ a few days ago, now they'd made it in half the time. Gwen hated it when Jack did that. If he put his mind to it, he could drive really fast. They'd never had an accident, but sometimes Gwen was downright scared when Jack was the driver. The police woman in her also bemoaned the reckless speeding and now the fact that they weren't even using the street.

Jack answered, “I'm taking a short cut. They can't drive that fast with the device in the back. We can reach them before they even see _Torchwood House_.“

“Not if you kill us first,“ Owen hissed.

“Don't be so negative,“ Jack replied with a grin.

Gwen accidentally bit her tongue when they jolted over the grass and looked at Tosh as if she would be able to make it stop. 

Tosh said, “I'm just glad we have shock absorbers.“

Gwen rolled her eyes. “We do?“

Owen pointed out the window. “There they are.“ Gwen carefully leaned to be able to see through the gap in the frontseats. She recognized the white van driving along the street a few hundred metres away. Jack accelerated and Owen groaned. “Where did you learn to drive?“

“You never wanted to know that before,“ Jack answered.

“There was never a reason to ask.“

They jolted onto the tarmac of the street and somewhere, metal was screaming in protest. Gwen hoped they were insured. The car rental company wouldn't be too pleased about damages. 

Jack forced the car onto the correct lane and tried to catch up to the van. “Owen, I'm close enough,“ he said. 

Gwen would have laughed at Owen's disbelieving look if she wouldn't have felt sick at the thought of what Jack was about to do.

Owen shook his head. “Oh, please, no!“ 

Jack raised an eyebrow at him and pushed the button to lower the passenger window. 

“I hate you,“ Owen said, pulling his weapon and opening his seatbelt to lean out of the window. Jack laughed. 

Owen was now hanging out the window, trying to point his weapon properly, and shooting. He missed the van twice but the third time was the charm and he managed to hit the back tyre. The van jackknifed as the driver lost control. Gwen knew what would happen next. Acting on instinct, she released her seatbelt and leaned forwards, grabbing Owen's jacket and pulling him back into the car. Her arms wrapped around the headrest and her hands folded across Owen's chest. Jack braked. 

The van keeled over and Jack somehow managed to avoid the same fate for the SUV – either because he was lucky or maybe he really was that good. Nevertheless, the car slipped over the tarmac and the driver's side crashed against the floor of the van. Only Gwen's grip stopped Owen from being thrown through the wind shield. 

Breathless silence.

Then Jack chuckled. 

Owen gasped. “You crazy ...“ His words died as if he didn't know how to end the sentence. Gwen heard the door to the SUV open and Tosh getting out. Hurriedly, she let go of Owen and followed her, her gun drawn. 

Tosh asked, “Are you okay?“

“Yeah, thanks.“

The front passenger door opened and Jack pushed Owen out impatiently before following him. The driver's door had to be badly damaged. The four of them walked around the van, their weapons at the ready. There was a man lying on the street a few meters away. Owen ran over to him but Gwen could see that he was dead. The leader of the group and Joel Howe were lying next to the van. They didn't seem too badly hurt. Joel was staring at the dead man in shock while the leader pulled his weapon clumsily. Jack kicked it out of his hand. 

The man yelled at him, “You could have killed us!“

“You risked the same by trapping us in that house,“ Jack replied. He looked questioningly at Owen who shook his head. Owen came back to them and started to examine the two men while Gwen and Jack kept their weapons trained on them. Tosh hurried to the back doors of the van.

Joel's dark eyes were wide with shock. “Shit. Bailey.“

“Bailey should have worn a safety belt,“ Jack said.

Tosh said, “Jack, the device seems to be okay.“

“Good,“ he replied. He activated his comm link. “Ianto.“ 

Gwen didn't bother activating her comm link. She kept an eye on the leader who was staring at Jack with utter hate. She wasn't worried about Joel. He seemed too shocked to do anything but sit there but the leader was another thing.

“That's good,“ Jack answered to whatever Ianto had told him. “We need a van and the police here. Use my mobile to track us. And ensure that we get the approval to move prisoners back to Cardiff. The Prime Minister should be able to arrange something.“ 

The leader snorted derisively. “We're going nowhere with you.“

“Yes, you are,“ Jack answered. “And you're lucky … you're very lucky that Archie McIntyre is still alive. Or I would kill you right now.“

***

Ianto knocked on the door and entered McIntyre's hospital room. He was resting in bed, his leg lifted up by a pillow, and looked at Ianto curiously. “What's happening out there, lad?“

“They have them,“ Ianto answered. “The device didn't take any damage. One of the men died but the other two are coming back to Cardiff with us.“

McIntyre nodded. “That's good.“

“The captain asked me to inform you that he would love to come and see you but that he has preparations for the journey to tend to. The Prime Minister is organizing a plane for us but the flight leaves within the hour. Captain Harkness is dropping the device off at Torchwood Two and you can send it to us via courier. He sends his best and will call you.“ 

McIntyre nodded again. He didn't answer, he just stared at Ianto with a curious expression. 

Silence descended, then Ianto said, “I have to leave now, sir.“

“Jack told Archie about you, Ianto.“

Surprised, he looked up at McIntyre. “He … he did?“

“He talks about everybody on his team,“ McIntyre said. “But you … Archie knows you. He couldn't remember your name but he never forgets a face.“

Ianto stepped closer to the bed. “I was here for a course, sir.“

“Torchwood One.“

“Yes, sir.“

“Archie remembers you from back then, lad. Smart, organized ...“ He smiled. “And you had emotional perception.“ 

“That's what Torchwood One told me, sir.“

“Don't call Archie 'sir'. Jack might like it but he doesn't.“

Ianto opened his mouth to answer but he didn't quite know what to say, so he closed it again.

McIntyre looked at him thoughtfully. “An interesting gift, empathy. Useful when dealing with Jack, that's for sure.“

“Oh,“ Ianto said with a nervous smile. “I was never trained, s ...“ He pressed his lips together.

McIntyre smiled. “You're a good boy. Jack likes you. You're good at your job. Why are you so sad, then?“

The question hit Ianto out of nowhere. “You … are a trained empath?“

McIntyre nodded. “A curse and a blessing.“

Ianto ducked his head.

“Come here,“ McIntyre said, waving him closer. Ianto obeyed hesitantly. Actually, he wanted to leave. He felt uncomfortable talking like this to McIntyre who he didn't even know. McIntyre chuckled. “It's okay,“ he said. “No need to be ashamed.“ He looked at Ianto attentively through his golden glasses and then he said, “Jack Harkness is a very special man.“

Ianto didn't know why McIntyre was telling him this, so he didn't answer.

“Archie knows it's probably easy to fall in love with him, but not as easy to actually love him.“ 

Ianto swallowed. “I need to leave now.“

“If you really love him – and Archie thinks you do, he can feel it –, then you'll let him go when his time comes.“

Ianto took a nervous breath. “I don't want to stop him.“

“That's good, lad.“

Ianto crossed his arms. He felt naked and vulnerable, unable to turn around and walk away. 

“Don’t worry,“ McIntyre said softly. “Archie's harmless.“

“I don't want … stop it,“ Ianto said softly.

“Then stop Archie, lad.“

“I can't.“

“Yes. Yes, you can.“

Ianto shook his head.

“Close your eyes,“ McIntyre said. Ianto obeyed and McIntyre made a satisfied noise. “Can you feel Archie being here with you?“ 

Ianto frowned in concentration. He heard McIntyre's breaths … 

“Don't think about hearing or seeing. You have to feel him.“

Ianto was clueless. “How?“ 

“Do you feel something that doesn't belong to you?“

Ianto shook his head.

“Come on, lad, Archie's making it easy for you.“

A numb feeling in Ianto's leg. It was like background noise among his loud emotions of confusion, fear and embarrassment … “Pain.“ 

“Good,“ McIntyre said. “Now that you have it, imagine you're switching it off.“

Ianto tried but the pain stayed. “I can't.“

“You have to focus, lad.“

Ianto concentrated. His own emotions reduced to background noise and the pain became all he felt. And then he pushed it away.

“Good,“ McIntyre said. “Very good. You're blocking Archie.“

Ianto opened his eyes. With concern, he saw that McIntyre had become rather pale and was pressing down on the wound in his leg.

Shocked, he asked, “What are you doing?“ He wanted to rush around the bed but his legs gave out and he collapsed, gasping for breath.

“Stay calm,“ McIntyre said. “That was exhausting for you. Take a few minutes.“

Ianto wiped a hand down his face and noticed that it was sweaty and his hands were trembling. Carefully, he sat up and then down on the edge of the bed. McIntyre's hand touched his and Ianto looked up at him. 

“Archie wanted to make it easier for you to find the feeling,“ McIntyre explained, “so he had to make the pain worse.“ He smiled. “You're good, lad. You don't carry your heart on your sleeve and you control your emotions and that's what makes you talented. You know all about control. Believe Archie. If you practise long enough, you will be able to block emotions and to project them. And you'll be able to do it within seconds. Without keeling over.“

“Why would I want that?“ Ianto asked. 

McIntyre's eyes became sad. “Jack needs someone who can understand him. He was alone for too long. Archie's worried about him.“

Ianto swallowed. “Me, too.“ 

“Archie knows. You understand that he'll leave?“

“Yes.“

“It would be better for you not to stop him.“ 

Ianto shook his head. “I didn't plan on it.“

McIntyre looked at him thoughtfully. “Good,“ he finally said. “Jack … he needs somebody who can accept that. And Archie will not be around forever.“


	11. Chapter 11

**10.**

 

It was the first time that Owen had had the privilege of a private aircraft. The fact that they only got the plane because they were taking two prisoners back to Cardiff wasn't important. All that mattered was that they didn't have to wait at the check-in and that there was no queue at boarding. They were driven by the police over the tarmac to the jet which was already ready to fly. The only thing that clouded Owen's spirits was the heavy rain which had begun to fall a few minutes ago.

Jack sent Gwen, Ianto and Tosh into the plane. Owen was just about to open the backdoor to the car in which Joel Howe and his yet unidentified partner in crime were sitting when Jack grabbed his arm. ”I think you've punished Tosh long enough.”

Owen stared at him. ”Do we have to talk about that now?”

”I think the timing is perfect.”

”Yes,” Owen replied sullenly. ”Just because you're wearing your greatcoat.” Rain began to slip underneath the collar of his leather jacket and his jeans had started to soak up the water from the puddle he was standing in. He began to shiver.

Jack, however, seemed unfazed by the weather. His dark hair was hanging wet over his forehead, but the collar of his blue military coat was turned up and he didn't seem cold. ”The conversation's already over. I've said what I had to say. Now it's up to you to act.”

Owen shook his head and turned to face him fully. ”It's still my decision as to when I forgive her.”

”That's right,” Jack replied. ”Just remember that, not that long ago, you almost got the whole team killed via mind control.” Jack took adavantage of Owen's surprise at his words to nudge him aside and grab the doorhandle himself. ”She forgave you the next day. All of us did.” Owen stared at him, then glanced towards the door of the aircraft where the other three were watching them, waiting. Jack said, “I don't think that she heard anything she didn't already know.”

Owen looked at him again. Jack's gaze was stern, his eyebrows raised challengely. They both knew what he was talking about. Owen snorted. “What, are you going to tell me that I've been a bad boy now?”

Jack opened the car door. “No. If Gwen wants to jeopardize her relationship with Rhys, that's her fault. If you help her, that's yours.” He smiled, but it seemed more like mocking. ”You're the one who keeps reminding us about privacy; about trust and betrayal.” He reached into the car and pulled out the leader. “Those without sin, Owen ...” With that, he led the man to the aircraft.

Owen stared after him until the police officer driving the car honked impatiently. Owen jumped, got Joel out of the car and followed Jack.

***

Jack leaned back against the cool concrete wall, staring through the observation window down into the Hub's interrogation room. They didn't use it often. It rarely happened that they had prisoners who needed interviewing. Their two prisoners sat at the table, their hands tied to their chairs. They were silent. Joel Howe was looking nervously around the bare room as if the cavalry would come through the concrete walls any moment to rescue them. The leader, however, kept staring directly at the window, directly at Jack, as if he knew he was there even though the glass was only transparent from the outside.

Ianto came to a stop next to Jack, holding three files. ”I could identify all of them as former Torchwood One employees.” He gave Jack the files. Jack didn't open them, knowing that Ianto would give him a summary any moment. “The dead man – Bailey – was a PA to Miss Hartmann. Joel Howe worked as a researcher and the leader is Jake Adams, security.” He folded his hands behind his back. “All three undertook therapy after the battle of Canary Wharf. Successfully, according to the records. Retcon was deemed unnecessary and they got new jobs in London. After that, UNIT has obviously not bothered checking up on them.”

“Typical,” Jack muttered. He sighed deeply. “Okay, let's get to the bottom of this.”

***

“Torchwood Four, my ass,” Jack said as he entered the interrogation room. He dropped the files on the table and sat in the chair standing opposite the other two. ”You're coming from good old Torchwood One.”

Jake Adams shrugged. “But for a moment, you believed us, right?” He laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “You should have seen the look on your face.”

“I think you underestimate how much trouble you're in,” Jack said with raised eyebrows. “Theft and use of alien technology is bad enough, but you could have torn a hole into the time vortex that couldn't have been fixed. By anyone.”

Joel seemed a bit startled but Jake just shrugged. “Exaggeration.”

“I am not inclined to exaggeration,” Jack replied. “How did you steal the device?”

Jake snorted. “The vortex manipulator is ours. It's not stolen.”

“It's Torchwood's.”

“And that was destroyed. We are still left, though, so we inherited the device.”

Jack stared at Jake in bewilderment for a moment, then slowly said, “And when did you figure that out?”

Jake shrugged. “During the battle.”

“So, while everyone else was fighting for survival, you scavenged the archives?”

Jake grinned. “It was actually pure chance – or fate, if you believe in something like that. We had barricaded ourselves into the archives and we were lucky. No one came in. But we knew that Torchwood was done.”

“That is no reason to risk the stability of the time vortex.”

“The reason is greed.” Jake laughed. “I admit it. Over the decades, _Torchwood House_ had to offer some really interesting things.” He leaned forward. “We're all just slaves to money.”

Jack ignored that remark. “You wanted to sell the things you would have stolen?”

Jake leaned back again. “There is a market for anything like that.”

Jack knew about it. They'd been tracking the organizers of that black market for decades but every time they thought they were making progress and found one of the market hubs, it moved away and they had to start over. Here, he seemed to finally be getting a chance. They'd never been able to interview an insider. He folded his hands on the table. “Where?”

Jake smiled at Jack. “No.”

Jack looked at Joel, who was huddled in his chair and didn't dare to return his gaze. Jack didn't take his eyes off him while he suggested, “Cooperation would be rewarded.”

Jake threw a quick glance at Joel. “Not a word. You know the consequences.”

Joel seemed undecided. Jack saw his chance. He looked back at Jake. “Alright. Ianto?” Behind him, the door opened and Ianto stepped inside. Jack didn't turn around to him but just said, “Take Mr. Adams to one of our cells. I would like to have a private conversation with Mr. Howe.”

“Of course, sir,” Ianto replied and came down the stairs. He opened Jake's handcuffs and led him out of the interrogation room.

Jack waited until the door was shut and locked before he got up and rolled his sleeves back. He took a few minutes, just staring at Joel while he prepared himself for the next steps. It had been a while since he'd carried out an interrogation. So far, in his time as head of Torchwood Three, he hadn't yet needed to. There was a time – after he'd left the Time Agency and traveled aimlessly through space – he'd worked as an interrogation specialist. He'd tortured if necessary. He wasn't proud of it, but back then, it had been an easy way to earn some money. He tried to put himself back into the state of mind he'd used back then. He wouldn't go as far as torture now but he could threaten to use it. The information was important enough. Alien technology shouldn't be sold freely. It could end up in the wrong hands.

Finally – when Joel was nervous enough and Jack had his strategy planned – he said, “Right. And now we talk.” He crossed his arms.

“I'll tell you nothing,” Joel muttered, looking very unconvincing.

“You should,” Jack replied. “It would only help you.”

Joel seemed undecided for another moment but then he suddenly seemed to find new courage and looked up at Jack, determination in his dark eyes. “No.”

Jack stared at him motionlessly for a moment, then he suddenly lunged across the table and grabbed Joel's throat. He pushed him back against the backrest. The chair scraped across the concrete floor and Joel gave a frightened whimper as Jack's fingers closed around his windpipe. Jack, however, retained control. He left Joel just enough space to be able to breathe. “Are you sure?” he asked, perfectly calm.

_The trick was not to let them see any uncertainty or compassion._

Without letting go of Joel, he came around the table and leaned back against it.

_You had to stay calm, as if you were doing something completely harmless._

His thumb found a spot on the side of Joel's neck. “You have no idea of real pressure points igniting pain but believe me, I've studied it. I know exactly what I'm doing.” He pushed and Joel screamed.

_You couldn't flinch or give any sign that the cries bothered you._

“And that's just my thumb. Imagine if I'd used a needle. It wouldn't kill you, you would probably not even bleed, but the pain ...” He grinned. “You can't imagine the pain in your wildest dreams.” 

“Stop it!”

“Then tell me where this black market is! Tell me who's behind it! Give me the name of your liaison!”

“I can't!”

Jack knocked over the chair and fell to the ground with Joel.

_If they didn't yield, you had to push some more._

He pressed one knee into Joel's crotch. “Are you sure? This is just the beginning.”

Joel whined, “Please, please ... I can't ...”

“I could let them bring me a knife,” Jack said, grinning wildly and pressing the pressure point again. Joel screamed.

_You have to make them think that you're having fun, that you could go on forever._

Jack smiled at him triumphantly. “There's another one right here.” His knee slid a little higher and then he pushed it firmly into Joel's stomach. A new scream echoed off the walls. The door slammed open but Jack ignored Gwen's warning tone when she said his name. Instead, he stared coldly at Joel.

_Do not yield. Don't give in. Not even a second._

“I could tell you what I can do with a knife but I think you need a demonstration.”

Joel gasped and then he was suddenly still. His eyes were staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Jack stared down at him, surprised. It took a moment before he understood what had happened.

Gwen said, “Oh, my God!” She pushed him out of the way and checked Joel's pulse. Jack caught sight of Tosh who was standing at the door to the interrogation room. He barely acknowledged Ianto behind her. He only saw Tosh's frightened eyes – eyes that reminded him of how she'd looked during her captivity at UNIT. He had never wanted to be the one to make her look like that. Gwen whispered, “He's dead.” Jack turned to her. She shook her head in disbelief. “You killed him.”

“I only scared him.”

“You lost control!” Gwen snapped.

“What I have done isn't fatal! It just causes pain!”

“Just?” Gwen asked. “Since when do we use torture, Jack? It's not allowed.”

Jack gave her a sharp look. “We are above what is allowed.”

“And look what happened,” Gwen said. “I think you've gone too far. There are boundaries we should never cross.”

“These guys have information about a black market for alien technology which we have been trying to stop since the 30s.”

“And this information was important enough to go this far?”

“Whatever,” Jack replied, standing up. “I won't apologize for what I did.”

He went up the stairs, ignoring the way Tosh huddled – frightened – against the door frame in order to let him pass and Ianto's faint “I'll take care of the body”.

He stormed into the main Hub and found Owen at his computer. “Joel Howe is dead,” he said. “Find the reason.” When Owen just looked at him in surprise, Jack bellowed, “Now!”

Then he went into his office and sat down in his chair. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore that his hands were shaking.

*** 

Gwen stared darkly at Jack when he entered the med bay an hour later, following Owen's shout. The team was already present. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were all standing on the raised level of the observation area that enclosed the well of the working space. They were watching Owen while he closed up Joel Howe. He only looked up briefly when Jack entered.

Jack asked, “What have you found?”

Before Owen could respond, Gwen said, “We should talk about what happened first.”

Jack looked back at her calmly, his hands shoved in his pockets, and Gwen couldn't believe that he took the matter so casually. “Do we have to?” he asked.

“I am against torture,” she said. “That's going too far. That's not part of my job description.”

Jack replied, “I don't ask you to do it.”

Gwen crossed her arms. To her annoyance, the others seemed determined to stay out of the argument. Sometimes she hated that she was the only one addressing such matters. She stared defiantly at Ianto. “What do you think?”

Jack looked at Ianto as well and challenged, “Yes, what do you think?”

Ianto cleared his throat and then said slowly, “I don't decide about such things.”

Gwen was tempted to stomp her foot on the floor but she kept a rein on herself and instead asked, “Could you maybe have your own opinion?”

“I have one but it's not important at the moment.”

Unexpectedly, Tosh said, “I think it is.” Everybody looked at her and she added, “I'm with Gwen. I don't think torture should be part of our work.”

“Guys,” Owen interrupted. He had come closer to them, holding up his laptop. “One moment of your valued attention, please.” He pointed to the picture. Gwen couldn't see much more than a composition of different shades of gray. Owen said, “The scanner found something. This is Joel Howe's brain and this ...” He pointed to a small black spot. “... is a micro-chip.” He enlarged the picture and now they could see that the chip was round and had several small tentacles anchoring it in the brain.

Jack said, “Human technology, 26th century. It's programmed to certain stimuli in the brain so that it reacts when a person is about to committ treason. It was sold to governments and large companies in order to prevent industrial espionage or betrayal.” He closed his eyes. “Damn! He was on the verge of telling me something but that thing prevented it.” He looked at Gwen. “I didn't kill him.”

She snorted and leaned against the wall.

“Jack,” Owen said, “if he has something in his head, then the other one probably has as well.”

“Go and scan him,” Jack replied with a nod. “Good work, Owen.” He turned and walked away. The door to his office slammed shut.

All remained still for a moment, then Ianto sighed deeply and followed Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**11.**

 

Ianto found Jack sitting at his desk and drinking scotch, staring into space. Ianto closed the door. With his hands in the pockets of his suit trousers, he walked up and stepped around the desk to lean against it. ”She's doing exactly what you hired her to do.”

“I know,” Jack replied. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back. He broke the silence by saying, “Tell me the truth.”

Ianto pressed his hands down against the desk and squeezed so hard that its edge dug into his palms. “We have technology at our disposal that would make it easy for us to get information without resorting to torture.”

“Yes,” Jack said, emptying his glass. He got up and took a step to the side. Now he was standing right in front of Ianto. “And I probably would have thought of that sooner, had I not ...” He stopped, smiled bitterly and then explained, “I know how it works.” He shrugged, almost casually, but his eyes stared intensely at Ianto, as if he wanted to see the reaction his words caused. “Torture, causing pain to get information. It's very simple, almost boring when you get the hang of it. I was hired very often ... in some parts of the universe, they said I was the best.” A small smile appeared on his lips. Ianto swallowed and tightened his grip on the desktop. It was wrong to hear Jack talk about this as if it was ... nothing. “And today, a part of me wanted to know if I could still do it – get someone to talk just by threatening them with causing pain, making them tremble in fear. That's why I didn't think of using technology.” Ianto swallowed as Jack leaned forward and softly said softly, “And that, Ianto Jones, is exactly what I want to protect you from when I don't answer certain questions. You say that I can tell you everything, that I don't have to pay any mind to your feelings, but are you sure you really want to know that much about me?” With that, he left the office, and Ianto.

*** 

Gwen was just pulling on her jacket when Owen stopped at her desk. “Fancy a beer?” he asked.

Gwen ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. “Not today. Rhys is waiting.” She felt sorry for snapping at him the way she had at the airport, but there was no possibility of taking her words back or apologizing because she'd meant it. This thing with Owen just couldn't become serious and she hoped that he understood that. So she suggested, “Maybe tomorrow?”

Owen nodded slowly, a smile flashing across his face. “Tomorrow ... if the Rift behaves.”

“Yes. If it behaves.” She winked at him and left.

***

“Tosh!” Owen called out when he left the tourist office and saw her headed for Roald Dahl Plass. “Wait!”

He saw Tosh's steps falter for a second but then she just pulled up her shoulders and hurried on stubbornly. Owen swore and ran after her. Rain had left puddles on the wooden boardwalk at the bay and it was already getting dark, although it was not yet six. Autumn was coming. Accordingly, fewer people were walking around here. In the hustle and bustle of summer, Owen might have lost Tosh. Today, it was easy for him not to. He accidentally bumped into a man and apologized hastily. The man shouted after him, “Pass doch auf!”

Angryly, Owen muttered, “Tourists. Speak our language.” He caught up with Tosh underneath the bridge that led up to the Plass and grabbed her arm. “Hey! You heard me.”

Tosh avoided his eyes. “But I really don't feel in the mood for scathing remarks, Owen. I know I messed up, okay?”

Owen walked beside her. “Okay, I'm not handing those out at the moment. I want to apologize.” Tosh stopped and stared at him in surprise. Owen put his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged. He felt uncomfortable being so open with her but he had admitted to himself that Jack had been right. He'd punished Tosh long enough. “I don't know why Ianto and Jack don't give a damn that you read their thoughts and I can't understand why Gwen took it so well but ... I really didn't like it. There are things no one should know.”

“You mean your and Gwen's affair?”

“Not even necessarily that.” He was referring to his childhood and his mother. He'd been able to hide it from the team, even from Jack. The last thing he wanted was pitying glances and conversations that stopped when he entered the room. He'd had enough of those in school, from teachers, fellow students, other parents.

“Well, aside from that and your fondness for biscuits I didn't hear much,” Tosh said. The lights of the pillars that surrounded the oval basin in the center of the Plass painted shadows on her face, but Owen could clearly see an amused smile on her lips.

He frowned. “Biscuits?”

She shrugged and stopped abruptly. She looked up at him earnestly. The wind was blowing a dark strand of hair in her face and she pushed it back impatiently. “You find me boring? Sad?”

Owen took a deep breath. “This conversation is moving too fast for me.”

“I heard that. I'm boring and sad, and I desperately need sex. I should be grateful if someone beds me.”

Owen grimaced. “That sounds a bit ... mean.”

Tosh folded her arms, ducking her head to stare at her boots. “That's why you've probably never said it to me.”

“And that doesn't count?”

Tosh looked up at him.

“I mean,” Owen said, “surely you think some pretty nasty things about me but you never say them openly.” The way Tosh looked to the side and bit her lower lip told him that he was right about that. Owen now felt more confident to continue, “And just because you've heard my thoughts about you, you feel you have a right to be angry? It was sheer luck. I could have been the one with the pendant.”

She shrugged.

“Listen,” Owen said, “whatever it was you heard, you haven't used it against me and I have ... overlooked that. So ... I'm sorry I was so hard on you.”

“Thank you for saying that,” she replied, “even though Jack asked you to.”

“Do you read my mind?” Owen asked with a wry grin. To his relief, Tosh laughed. Owen sighed, relieved about her reaction. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

Tosh hesitated for a moment but then she nodded. “Okay.”

“Then you can tell me exactly what you heard from Jack.”

Tosh laughed. “I couldn't hear him. His shields were too strong.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Bloody typical.”

“Is that thing between you and Gwen serious?”

The question took him by surprise. He never thought that Tosh would ask something like that. For a moment, he hesitated before answering. “I ... no,” he finally said. “It's not.” He glanced at her. “And that thing between you and Mary?”

Tosh took a moment to respond. “Yes. It could have been.”

*** 

Jack found the journal open on his desk.

_I'm aware that I can't know someone like you after such a short amount of time. And if you are leaving us soon, I'll never be able to do more than scratch the surface. But I don't want you to think that you have to protect me from your past. I want you to talk to me if you need it. About your life or Matthew or any other lover. I don't want that just because we have sex. I know my place in your life. You never made any secret of what you want from me. I'm not your lover. But I'm your friend. And you don't have to protect me. At least not from you. Because no matter what you tell me about yourself and what you did, you're a good man._

When Jack looked up, Ianto was standing in his office door, his arms crossed and a cautious expression on his face. Jack closed the book and gently ran his fingers over the leather. He smiled softly. “I understand.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked slowly around the desk and to Ianto. “But I'm not quite sure if you really know your place in my life.”

“I'm not your lover,” Ianto said.

“No, but you're clearly more than a friend.” He stopped in front of Ianto. “You're my confidant.” He smiled. “I know someone who refers to his confidants as companions.”

Ianto nodded. “The Doctor.”

Jack reached out a hand, stroking his fingertips down Ianto's cheek. “You're my companion.”

“The Doctor leaves his companions behind – sometimes.”

“If he thinks that it's better for them,” Jack replied. He put a hand on the back of Ianto's neck and pulled him closer. “It's not my intention to hurt you when I clearly say what I want from you. I've learned that it is better to define intentions from the beginning. At least here.”

“A bitter lesson?” Ianto asked curiously.

“When I met Matthew, I wanted to be free but I also wanted to sleep with him. It resulted in an ugly misunderstanding. Ended with me getting my nose broken.”

Ianto laughed. “By whom?”

“I'll tell you another time.” Jack winked at him. “But I've learned to articulate clearly what I expect.” He stepped closer to Ianto until he could feel his body heat and kissed him fleetingly. “We're all alone.”

“We've got Myfanwy and Anita and Mr. Adams.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “But none of them will come rushing into my bedroom.”

“I hope not,” Ianto replied. They stared at each other for a moment.

Without knowing why, Jack said, “Sometimes I'm afraid of myself. I feel like ...” He hesitated, not knowing how to express himself.

“... a split personality?” Ianto suggested.

Jack made an approving noise. “I've lived more than a lifetime. More than two. I was ... a family man with Matthew and others but ...” He shook his head. “I've done things ... horrible things.”

“But you also have saved lives. You saved _my_ life.” Ianto framed Jack's face with his hands. “You still do.”

Jack stared at him but when he saw nothing but sincerity in Ianto's blue eyes, he smiled. He couldn't quite believe Ianto, though. Yes, he'd saved lives and he would continue to do everything in his power to protect people. But he wasn't always right in what he did. He'd lost lives, sacrificed lives ... he'd risked lives. His team was so fragile compared to him. Every mission they survived unscathed was a gift to him. Like this last one. He ran a hand through Ianto's short hair and kissed his cheek, breathing in his aftershave and closing his eyes. He recalled the last few times they'd been this close and got interrupted, remembered the loneliness of the last weeks ... “Please stay tonight,” he whispered. His lips kissed Ianto's cheek again, then touched his mouth. His hands settled on Ianto's hips and slipped under his suit jacket. He liked Ianto in jeans and he loved the very rare occasions in which he'd seen him wearing nothing but pajama bottoms but the suits were still his favorite.

Ianto softly answered, “Of course.” He began to pull Jack's shirt from his trousers.

Jack's fingers were tracing Ianto's waistband. Then he opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Ianto slipped the braces off Jack's shoulders. They never got in each other's way while undressing the other. This wasn't the first time that they'd done so, so they could fully concentrate on kissing, eye contact, on the moment.

Jack opened the last button on Ianto's shirt and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Ianto's hand had already found its way into Jack's underwear and wrapped itself around his erection. Jack moaned softly, his hands caressing Ianto's upper body, through the hairs on his chest and over his nipples. He pushed Ianto back against the window of his office, chuckling when Ianto let out a startled hiss at feeling the cold glass on his naked skin. Ianto put his hands on Jack's buttocks, pulling him closer until Jack slid a thigh between Ianto's legs. From what he could feel through the cloth of Ianto's pants, Jack deduced that he was just as aroused. That's why he broke their kiss reluctantly. “We should move this to my bed.”

Ianto smiled. “I thought you'd never ask.”

*** 

Ianto ran a hand through Jack's sweaty hair and kissed him before he slipped off him to lie down on the narrow bed. Jack hummed softly and pulled him closer, tucking Ianto's head underneath his chin. Ianto listened to Jack's heartbeat gradually slowing down. Their breathing became slower and calmer. Jack had turned on his bedside lamp when they'd come down here and everything was bathed in its soft glow. Ianto had always liked Jack's bunker. It wasn't particularly comfortable – the bed too narrow for two, bare walls, no windows, spartan furnishings – but down here, time seemed to stand still. They were isolated from everything and everyone. And Ianto liked that he had Jack's whole attention.

As the air in the bunker started to chill their sweat-slick bodies, Jack pulled the blanket off the floor and spread it out over them. He kissed Ianto's forehead and laughed softly. It sounded liberated. Ianto leaned on one elbow and cupped Jack's cheek in one hand to stroke his thumb down his cheekbone. Jack smiled at him, whispering, “Ianto.” Then he flipped them around and put his head on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto closed his eyes and it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

***

As Ianto pushed a tray of breakfast through the hatch embedded in the plexiglass wall that separated Jake Adams's cell fom the corridor, Adams said, “You come from Torchwood One ... and you're stupid enough to work for this institute again?”

Ianto closed the hatch carefully. “Not all branches are the same. Torchwood Three is different from One.”

“Believe me, ultimately, they're all the same.”

Ianto ignored him and walked away. He fed Anita – their only other prisoner at the moment – and checked if the pregnant Weevil had everything she needed. He eventually returned to the cell level on which Adams was held with a broom and began to sweep. Adams watched him for a while, leaning against the window and eating the sandwich that Ianto had brought him, then he laughed. “What are you? The janitor?”

“General support,” Ianto replied. “I'm getting training to become a field agent.”

Adams made a scornful noise. “You survived Canary Wharf,” he said after a while, “and never got a refund. Don't you think that's unfair?”

Ianto stayed focused on his task. “It seems unfair to want money for being lucky.”

“Where did you work?”

“I started in Archive Group 13 and was on the verge of a promotion to junior researcher.”

“Didn't you ever think of smuggling something out and selling it?”

“No, that would have been theft.”

“But profitable.” Adams sighed. “Torchwood doesn't deserve our loyalty.”

Ianto looked up at him. “And why did you risk changing history?” he asked angrily. “Do you have the slightest idea what the disappearance of that diamond could have caused?”

Adams laughed. “You think we were after that diamond?” He snorted. “We could steal anywhere. Anything. Things that were more valuable.”

“And that's what I don't understand. You were able to open a window to any time you wanted. _Torchwood House_ stored a lot of valuable technology. Instead, you seemed intent on manifesting the night when Victoria was there. When there was nothing there but the diamond.”

“Technology,” snorted Adams. “We stole that from UNIT. Their security arrangements aren't perfect. Teleports can easily pass through their walls.”

Ianto made a mental note of that. They would have to point this out to UNIT. Maybe the thefts hadn't even been noticed yet.

“No,” Adams said. “We've earned a pretty penny on the black market, but it wasn't enough to make up for the nightmares. We wanted more.”

“What?” Ianto asked. “What could have been so important that you would risk tearing time apart?”

“The most valuable thing one can have.” He put both hands on the glass. “The Doctor and his TARDIS.”

Ianto shook his head in disbelief. “Apart from moral concerns ... you would have prevented the establishment of Torchwood.”

“Who cares?”

“Time!” Ianto walked over to the cell. “You could have torn time apart. Over 100 years of history would have been re-written.” He turned away, walking to the door.

“I'm not lying!” Adams called after him. “Torchwood Four exists. We don't belong to them but we have spoken to them.” Ianto paused and he heard Adams laugh triumphantly. “You should be careful. You think the destruction of Torchwood One was a coincidence?” Ianto turned to Adams. His hands were trembling. Adams nodded. “Exactly. Four made that happen. And they will get the Time Lord. And they'll find a way to kill him. And then, who will stop them from doing whatever they want to time?”

“The Reapers,” Ianto whispered.

“Ah,” Adams said, “you don't have the slightest idea what Four learned since the other institutes conspired against them and 'lost' them. You should ask your Captain what exactly happened to them.” He grinned. “Believe me. It wasn't an accident.”


	13. Chapter 13

**12.**

 

“Retcon,” Jack said and silence followed. He looked at Gwen, who was sitting at his right hand at the conference table, but she didn't move. He'd expected her to be the only one to be against the idea of retconning Adams, she'd hated the amnesia pill ever since she'd received it from Jack. However, this time she seemed to agree. “I take that as consent from all directions.” His eyes found Owen, Tosh and Ianto's.

There really wasn't any other possibility. Since the machine in Adams's head prevented him from telling them anything about the black market and Owen said that he was unable to remove it, they didn't have any use for him.

Owen said, “We delete the last eight years – he was hired by Torchwood One eight years ago."

Jack sighed. “Shame. We may never find out who planted that device in their heads. 'Someone' who controls the black market, but that's extremely vague.”

Gwen crossed her arms. “So we can't do a thing.”

“Not really. The only good thing is that we have the prototype of the vortex manipulator. Let's hope that nothing else like that was stolen from the ruins.”

“How many tablets of Retcon will he have to take to erase eight years?”

Owen put a syringe on the table. “We really want to make sure he doesn't remember like you did, so this is a very concentrated dose. Administered into the jugular vein.”

“And that's safe?” Gwen looked worried.

Owen cleared his throat, throwing a sidelong glance at Jack, and replied, “Yes. We've only had one test subject, but so far it's been a success.“

Jack frowned. That was news to him. “You found a test subject?” They usually only erased small parts of memories – mostly from people who'd witnessed extra-terrestrial activities – and since the injection contained a stronger dose, he had never previously been willing to use it.

Owen nodded.

“You didn't tell me.”

“I did. You probably just misplaced the report.”

Jack thought hard about that, then he shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “Probably.” The last few months had been exhausting and oftentimes he had only skimmed his team's reports, if he'd read them at all.

Ianto said, “Well, why don't Owen and I go downstairs and give him the Retcon?”

Jack smiled at him, then he looked at Tosh. “Create a cover story.” Then he looked at all of them. “Good. This case is over.”

*** 

As Owen and Ianto strapped the sleeping Adams in the back seat of the SUV, Ianto remarked casually, “Jack misplaces reports.” Owen looked at him but said nothing. He checked Adams's pulse to assure himself that the Retcon dose hadn't been too high, then he climbed into the front passenger seat. Ianto put on his seatbelt and started the engine. “But I don't,” he continued. “A test subject for the liquid Retcon?”

Owen closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He'd almost expected Ianto to address this. It would have surprised him if he hadn't caught on to Owen's white lie. When he opened his eyes again, they were on the road, having left the garage behind. He said, “Ben Bryan.”

“That reporter who found out about us,” said Ianto.

“Yes,” replied Owen. “The first dose we gave him wasn't high enough. He came to me, told me he remembered. I gave him the liquid Retcon, to be sure.”

“You never told Jack or wrote up a report, am I right?” Ianto asked.

“Matthew had just died. As his second in command, I took over.”

“You kept an eye on him?”

“CCTV, his articles in various newspapers, his personal computer, his cell phone ... the usual protocol. Nothing suggests that his memories have come back again.”

Ianto nodded approvingly and looked in the rearview mirror to Adams. “Where are we taking him?”

“I have GPS coordinates for a field in the Brecon Beacons. Tosh said something about a hiking accident followed by amnesia. She'll call an ambulance anonymously in two hours.” It was quiet for a moment, then Owen asked, “Will you tell him?”

“You seem to have everything under control,” Ianto answered.

Owen raised his eyebrows. “Where's your loyalty for our captain?”

“Still there. You'll write a report and I'll file it under the date. Then you'll go to Jack and tell him that he never saw it because you didn't want to burden him with it.” He looked at Owen earnestly. “Given the circumstances, you did the right thing and you kept an eye on Bryan which shows that you took responsibility. Jack will see that.” He sighed. “He's got secrets, too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**13.**

 

Via CCTV, Tosh watched as Owen and Gwen walked together across Roald Dahl Plass. She sighed deeply and turned off the camera. Then her computer.

Ianto looked up at her as he tied up the garbage bag in his hands. “On your way home?”

“Yes,” she replied, glancing at the clock. “It's late enough.”

Ianto nodded approvingly.

Adams had been found and admitted to a hospital. They'd spent the day trying to connect up the loose ends of the Scotland case. The vortex manipulator had arrived and Tosh had been occupied with it for a while before Ianto had stowed the machine in the archives. Jack had talked for several hours with Archie and then UNIT to inform them about the events. It was now six in the evening and after the efforts of the last few days, they deserved a break. Tosh was looking forward to a bath, a book and a glass of wine in her flat.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked.

Tosh smiled as she buttoned up her coat. “I'll be fine.” He looked worried and she went to hug him tightly. He returned the embrace and Tosh closed her eyes. “I'm much better already, Ianto.” She kissed his cheek. “And if not, then I know who I can call.”

He nodded with a smile.

“Hey,” Jack interrupted them. “May I join in?”

Tosh and Ianto pulled away from each other, turning to him, and Tosh answered, “We're just finishing up.”

“Yes, you are. Ianto on the other hand – him, I need for a while.”

Ianto seemed surprised. “What for?”

Tosh was expecting a dirty grin and an innuendo but Jack just shoved his hands in his pockets and said, “Administration.”

“Sounds irresistible,” Ianto replied.

Tosh smiled and left them alone.

Outside, on the walkway along the bay, she breathed in the cool evening air and looked up at the sky where the sun was starting to set and the first stars came out. A couple walked past her, huddled together against the cold and deep in conversation. Tosh watched them and smiled.

***

Ianto wrapped his arms around his waist and walked to the edge of the cliff. It was completely dark and on Flat Holm Island there were no light sources. He could see the lights of Penarth and – a little further away – Cardiff. Directly below him on the jetty, the boat's cabin lights gently rocked up and down. It had brought Jack and him here and was waiting to take them back. If he squinted, he could see Bobby in the cabin, waiting patiently. The sea breeze tugged at Ianto's coat and brushed through his hair. He began to shiver but he barely noticed. His thoughts were still on the facility hidden here on Flat Holm. The tears, the screams, the empty eyes of the patients. The warm smiles and the helpless eyes of the staff. The compassionate words from the doctor who'd come here after a double shift in hospital and offered his time for these people. Of course he was paid for it, as well as the staff – for their work and for keeping quiet – but he seemed really concerned about his patients.

Ianto had known that the Rift sometimes swallowed people. So far, however, he'd believed that they never returned. Now he was convinced of the contrary and robbed of any illusions. These people were broken for life and unable to return to their families who would never know what had happened to them, and that made Ianto incredibly sad.

“Have I overwhelmed you?” Jack asked beside him and Ianto startled slightly. He hadn't heard him coming.

A look at Jack's face, lit only by the moon and the stars, showed him how much the situation had taken from him as well. Ianto wondered how long he had guarded this secret.

“You caught me unawares,” he admitted then. Jack sat down, his feet hanging over the edge of the cliff, and Ianto joined him. Their thighs touched and Ianto could feel Jack's body heat. “You should have told Owen.”

“I have doctors. What I need is a manager.” Jack looked at Ianto. “In case I leave.”

“That's why you brought me here? That's why the nurses looked at me like that?”

“I told them that I'd bring a second in command.” Jack smiled. “You are the first that I've brought for that reason. Don't worry. They like you.”

“How many people in Torchwood knew about Flat Holm?”

Jack sighed. “We established it in the 30s when we found the first Rift victims. Eveline Mason set it up. She knew about it, also Constantine, James and Matthew. The first team, so to speak. Archie knows about it. After that ... just the leaders. I lost control for a while, couldn't cope with this. Flat Holm really went down the drain during that time. When I took over the command and came back here for the first time, it was more a prison than a nursing facility. Eveline wouldn't have wanted that.” He looked back at Ianto. “So I restored it. It's not ideal, but it's all I can do. When I go ... you have to do all you can do.”

“What's that?”

“I can identify negative Rift spikes with my vortex manipulator. In the event that I go, there is a scanner in the Hub. We'll try it out as soon as possible but every Torchwood Three leader since the 30s used it to find Rift victims. It should still work. It's specifically set up to identify the signature of a negative Rift spike and recognize it when it returns as a positive spike. That's how the victims are found. It's got something to do with chronon particles ... the detector notices these spikes, but it's programmed not to give an alarm. The team won't know about it. You have to go there, collect the victim, and bring them here. Bobby's always ready with his boat. One call's all it takes.” He shook his head. ”That's the hardest part but it rarely happens. Your main task is to come here regularly and look after things. I gave them your phone number in case of emergencies.”

“And Bobby?”

“Asks never questions,” Jack replied. “Absolutely trustworthy. He gets enough money for it. I have a file with all the information in the base. I'll give it to you and you can go through it.”

“Why tell me about it?” Ianto asked suddenly. “Owen and Tosh have been with Torchwood Three longer than me ... Gwen and I are the last persons who should know about this.”

Jack was silent for a long time, then he replied, “I trust you.”

“You also trust the others.”

“I trust you more. You know things that the others don't and you've always respected my secrets and kept quiet about them.”

Adams's description of what had happened to Torchwood Four echoed through Ianto's head and he licked his lips nervously. He opened his mouth to ask Jack about it but then he just said, “And I trust you.” He looked at Jack. “I know you would never do anything if you had no good reason for it ... even if your decisions are not always easy or seem illogical at first glance.” There had to have been a good reason for Jack to work together with the other branches to make Torchwood Four disappear – if that was even true.

Jack frowned but then he smiled. “Right.”

He took Ianto's hand and laced their fingers together. His cool lips pressed against Ianto's, but the kiss remained chaste and friendly.

Ianto nodded and looked back out over the sea. “Good.”

 

END  
12/11


End file.
